The Good in Me
by MyGhela
Summary: AU [Can you love someone whom you are certain of losing? After seven years, can two people forget their past and try to love again?]
1. Chapter 1

**The Good in Me**

It was just an ordinary day for Francis Valois, who was casually strolling down the streets of Santorini in Greece, passing by the shops, houses and the few people he knew – including some beautiful ladies in their beachwear and shades. He was miles away from his problems in France and his family. He had been staying in Santorini for almost a year now – it was just supposed to be a few weeks for him to unwind and relax but now, it was almost a year later and he wasn't planning on leaving his self-proclaimed oasis. Oh yes, with his blue mesh shirt, linen pants and sunglasses, Francis was happily enjoying his life at the moment.

"_Geiá, _Francis!" A man with a heavy Greek accent called to him. He turned to see one of his buddies, Alessandro. "Are you going to the party later?"

"Ó_chi_," He answered with his brilliant smile as he ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair. "Maybe next time."

"_Kalá, o fílos mou"_ Alessandro replied as he walked away from Francis, "Maybe next time, alright?"

"You can count on it!" Francis said loudly as he walked farther from his friend.

He hummed silently to himself as he made his way up the stairs up to a resort house where he was staying. The resort was close and has been closed for seven months now, Francis's friend owned it but decided to close it down when he got married and moved to America, however Francis didn't want it to close and for the workers to lose their jobs, therefor he proposed he would run it. However, during off seasons, he would close it down and let the staff go back to their families and rest.

Francis wasn't sure why but he was extremely happy today and nothing could have dampened his mood. Life was good for the twenty-one year old Francis Valois and he loved it!

"Sir Francis, " Jamal, one of the few staff of the resort who stays all year round, called to his employer. "There is someone here to see you. She is in the lobby."

Francis wondered for a moment, it couldn't have been one of his lady friends, all of them went straight to him or his room.

He went up to the lobby and was surprised to see who it was.

"_Le fils,_ Francis!" Catherine de' Medici, with her French accent mixed with the little remaining Italian accent she had called to her son, as she stood in the middle of the empty resort lobby dressed in one of her suit jacket and pants.

Francis couldn't imagine what she must have looked like among the casually dressed tourist around the island.

"Mother." He said, "What are you doing here?"

"You need to come back home and we also need to talk about Mary Stuart." His mother rolled her eyes after mentioning her name.

Francis cussed silently. So much for his cheerful mood.

* * *

><p>"Mary Stuart!" James Stuart called to her daughter.<p>

"Yes, father?" Mary entered her father's home office, her raven hair framing her small oval face perfectly. She was nervous as to why her father called her into his office. This wasn't good. She was in trouble.

"You're brother called today," Her father begun as his sat at his table. "He has a business trip on Saturday. He's going to France to visit the Valois's and he asked if you could accompany him. "

Mary was surprised; she hasn't been to France since she was fourteen.

"Why?" It was the first thing that came to her mind and when she saw her father's glare, she quickly thought of something to add. "Um, I mean, why is he going to visit the Valois?"

Her father cleared his throat and sat up straight in his chair. "We have some business deals to attend to and since you just graduated from university, your mother and I thought it would be best if you were to join your brother on this trip. To see how our family business works."

Well, that certainly answered the unasked question Mary had but was that really all? She didn't believe it, her father never made decisions that were purely that too two dimensional. There was something more to this business trip. She knew it.

* * *

><p>"You're going to France?" Kenna asked, one of Mary's best friends. "Why? So you could be reminded of how hurt you were when you were fourteen?"<p>

Mary gave her friend a disapproving look but, Kenna dismissed this look with a glance at their other friends for back up.

Greer, Lola and even Aylee seemed to side with Kenna on this one.

The five friends sat together in one of Linlithgow's best bistro for dinner.

"Kenna's right, why go there?" Greer asked, "You might just see him again."

"And remember how he hurt you." Aylee added.

Mary was sick of this, it has been years since the incident and she was ready to move on. Forgive and forget.

"Enough!" She said, "I'm alright with the possibility of seeing him again. It doesn't bother me and I'm going there for strictly business purposes."

"Mary, we're just worried about you." Lola said as she touched Mary's hand. "We remember how hurt you were."

"And because of that bastard, you haven't dated anyone since!" Kenna said, almost yelling. She has always been a loud one.

"Ladies, enough." Mary tried to stay calm. "It's been years. I've moved on, why can't you?"

Everyone at the table stayed silent for a moment, it was Aylee who spoke first.

"Because we recall how broken you were and it pained us to see you like that." Aylee said so simply that the rest of them were taken aback by her words, especially Mary.

Mary took a deep breath.

"Thank you. All of you." She touched each of their hands with gentleness and love. "You're the best friends' a person can have but it has been, what? Seven years? I've moved on. I've grown. I'm okay now. But thank you for your concern and worry. I love you all so much. "

The four girls all smiled. They loved Mary so much. She has always been the one they went to for help and advice. Mary has helped them so much in their lives that they just wanted to repay her in any means necessary. They didn't want to see her so hurt and broken again.

"Okay," Lola said, "Okay, we'll be silent about the issue. We won't mention it again. We promise, right?"

She turned to the other and all agreed.

"However, you weren't serious about before, right?" Kenna asked with an arched eyebrow.

"About what?" Mary inquired.

"Your trip to France isn't purely business, right?" Kenna questioned. "You are going to go shopping, right? You can't go to France and not go shopping. That is a crime!"

The ladies all laughed but agreed with her. It was a crime to visit one of the most beautiful and fashionable cities in the world and not go on a shopping spree. Oh, Mary was definitely planning on shopping.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hello, thanks for reading. **

**Kindly review if you will. **

**The next chapter will be up in a few days. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Why are you here, mother?" Francis asked his mother as they both sat down on the chairs in the lobby.

Catherine smiled, "What? Can't a mother just visit her son?" She sounded convincing but Francis knew better. He looked at her sternly and with a scoff, Catherine seemed to give up and answered him truthfully. "Fine, your father wants you back in France for business. "

"Mother, how many times do I have to tell you?" Francis asked, annoyed. "I'm not going back there to run the family business. Or marry a person I don't love!" He added when he saw his mother open her mouth to interrupt.

"Francis, this isn't about the Stuarts." Catherine reassured.

"But you mentioned we were going to talk about Mary." Francis remarked.

"Yes, Mary." She said – she wasn't pleased with the mention of her. She never was. "She's coming to France in two days with her half-brother for business and your father said it would be best if you two meet again."

"Then this is about the Stuarts." He cleared up.

"Well, yes," She admitted. She was never fond of the Stuarts, particularly Mary. "But not all. Your brother, Sebastian, needs you or at least your father says. He's planning on letting Bash go work for the company and wants you to train him. "

"Me?" Francis asked, "Why me? Why can't father do it himself?"

"Francis, you know how busy your father is with the company already." Catherine answered, "Plus he is far too busy with Diane to care for other things besides the former. "

Diane was Francis's father's mistress. The mother of Bash. It was no secret to the family, everyone knew it, but the public didn't know. It would have been a scandal to end their company's reputation. They tried to keep it on the down low by saying that she was just a close family friend. A family friend that Catherine wanted to strangle every time she saw her.

Francis rolled his eyes. How could something make him so happy and so willing to set himself on fire at the same time? He was happy that Bash was finally going to work for the company – though he doubted that he really wanted to. Bash has always been doing his own things. Living his life the way he wanted to. – However he was irritated that it had to be him to help his brother train. He didn't want to leave the paradise of Santorini.

"Mother you don't understand, I can't just go." Francis stated. Besides for the fact that he really didn't want to go back to the chaos of the Valois world, he had a business of his own to run.

"Why not?" Catherine questioned. She'd been on a three hour flight from Orléans to Santorini, she was tired and wanted her son on a plane back to France now. Why was he being so difficult?

"Because I'm the one who runs this place now," He explained.

Catherine looked around the empty resort lobby.

"And what a wonderful job you're doing" She said sarcastically

Francis groaned at his mother's tone. "It's mostly close during off seasons but it will open again soon."

"Francis, the plan was for you to forget about your father and the stress of work for two weeks." Catherine stated, "You've been gone for ten months. You need to come back home."

She reached for him and gently caressed her sons face.

"Mother…"

"Please, we miss you." She said, "I miss you."

"It's not that easy," Francis replied.

Catherine groaned in annoyance. Her son was rather stubborn, when did he become this stubborn?

"Fine, you can return here after a month of training Sebastian and some quality time with your family." She bargained. Moving away from him and looking him sternly in the eyes.

"And the Stuarts?"

"They won't be long." She replied, "After the meeting they'll be gone. I assume. No worries about _her_." Francis rolled his eyes at the emphasis her mother put on the mention of Mary.

Francis thought about the proposition. One month with his family. Seems tolerable. He tolerated them for his first eighteen years and he could surely tolerate Mary for a day. And besides, what was the probability of seeing her again? There was a chance that they could probably not cross paths. And she might not even remember him, it has been seven years.

He looked at her mother and finally agreed. "I'll go pack my bags and talk to the staff."

"Fantastic." Catherine beamed. "We leave tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Mary, are you alright?" James, her half-brother asked as the both of them sat next to each other on the plane to France. "You've been awfully silent. Are you sick?"<p>

Mary shook her head, she was fine. Just nervous. She hasn't been to France since the incident and was anxious of seeing the Valois's, including Francis. What was she going to say to him? Would he even remember her?

"If you're worried about the business meeting, don't be." James mentioned, pulling Mary out of her thoughts. "It will just be us, Henry and a few other business associates. You don't really have to say anything besides from the documents Father gave to you. You did read them, correct?"

"Of course," Mary answered. The documents were ten pages long and went on and on about hotels and their management. Statistics and charts filled about five pages, Mary almost fell asleep reading half of it. But she needed to impress her father and show that she could run the company in the years to come.

"Good," James replied, "Now, Henry needs this business deal, it has been in the papers that their firm has been losing its hold in the market and Father wants to –"

"Jem, enough." Mary cut in, using her brother's nickname. "Please, can we just discuss this later when were in France? I'm still tired."

Jem sat up straight in his chair, he was a spitting image of their Father, especially now in his classic fit dark blue almost black suit and black and white striped necktie.

"It just a two hour long ride to France," He stated, as he himself closed his eyes. "I'll give you an hour to rest but after that, we need to talk about the plans for this meeting."

Mary smiled, her brother was amazing. He understood her very well; after all, it wasn't long ago that he was being trained by their Father to handle the company.

* * *

><p>Orléans and France seemed not so different by the looks of it to Francis, who was in the back seat of their car with his mother besides him. Same oceanic climate, cool breeze but still with the lovely heat from the rays of the sun – it was a delightful moment. However by the looks of the amount of tourist around the streets, Francis was just in time for the start of the Festival de Loire.<p>

"Francis!" His mother called, "Are you listening to a word I say?"

"What?" Francis asked in his confusion, Catherine gave him a look that could easily make anyone go hide in the riverbanks. "Oh. Of course I am." He lied; he was too busy thinking of Santorini.

"I swear Francis; you're just like your father." She commented, rolling her eyes and scoffing.

"I'm nothing like him," He defended.

"Of course you're not." His mother said, "You're far too kind hearted to be like him. I'm sorry."

"Mother, can we just not talk until we get there?" He begged, "Paris was filled with too many people and it annoyed me, really."

"Okay, fine." Catherine agreed, "But I must warn you, I received a text saying that James Moray has arrived at Paris with Mary."

"Moray?" Francis questioned, "You mean Mary's brother?"

"Half-brother," She corrected, "James's son to his first wife."

Francis knew about James Moray, everyone did. He was no secret, unlike Bash. James Moray or rather Jem as he was called by his friends was James Stuart's son to his first wife, Margaret Erskine. Jem decided to change his last name because he wanted to achieve things because he worked hard for it, not because he was a Stuart. Or at least that was what Mary told Francis when they were young.

Marie Guise Stuart, Mary's mother took Jem in with love and acceptance after his mother died. Oh how Francis wished his mother did the same thing with Bash. But their family lives were different. So different and complicated.

"Oh, and also," Catherine said casually, "They'll be staying at our home for this trip. Your father insisted."

Fantastic. So much for not crossing paths with Mary.

* * *

><p>After they landed in Paris, and after an hour long discussion about this business meeting, Mary was positively tired but she needed to suck it up. Work was the only thing on her mind. She would only focus on work and nothing else. Shopping could wait until after.<p>

"What hotel are we staying in?" Mary inquired to her brother. They were in a car on their way to their hotel, or so Mary thought.

"None." Jem answered, not looking at Mary. All of his attention on his mobile.

"What do you mean?"

"We're not staying at a hotel," He cleared, "We're staying with the Valois's at their home. Henry insisted and Father agreed."

"What?!" Mary was shocked. How could her father possibly agree to that? Did he already forget what happened before? "Why?"

"I don't know," Jem answered, finally looking up from his phone. "Do you have a problem with the arrangements?"

_Yes. _Mary screamed in her head.

"No," She lied. She told herself that this was a business trip and she needed to forget about what happened and just focus on why they were truly here. Work.

Jem looked at his sister who was visually nervous and was visually trying to keep herself calm. She was playing with her fingers and biting her lower lip. Telltale signs that she was nervous.

"Don't worry, Mary." Jem reassured, "We'll only be there for two days for work and nothing more. And if you do want to go shopping, we'll stay at a hotel in Paris."

"Thank you," Mary smiled, her brother was the best.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hello. **

**This chapter was up so fast. **

**Don't expect it to happen again. **

**Sorry. **

**Also, in the first chapter, I included some French and Greek words and now I decided to make this story in pure English. It seemed unauthentic with the mixture of other languages. **

**Tell me what you think. Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning. I didn't proof read this.**

**There are some mistakes here and there. **

**Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Welcome back, son," Henry greeted Francis as he entered their parlour inside their home, as his bags were sent up to his room by their maids.

Francis smiled at his Father while Catherine rolled her eyes. He turned to look at Bash who sat next to his Father on a velvet luxury green armchair. His father and Bash both had beer in their hands, both looking happy. Even Bash – he looked happy. Or maybe that was just the jetlag talking to Francis.

"Thank you," Francis replied, he wasn't one hundred percent glad to be back but to see his family again was surprisingly joyful. "Where are Charles and little Henry?"

"Your brothers are upstairs, playing," Catherine answered. How could she possibly know that? Francis thought.

"How was Santorini?" Bash asked with an inebriate smile. He might have had too much to drink.

"Wonderful," Francis replied with a smile, "I miss it already."

"Any conquest I should know about?" Bash grinned and Francis did too. They were brothers.

"Yes, but I'll tell you about them later," He replied.

"Enough!" Catherine chimed in, "The Stuarts will be here in less than half an hour. Prepare yourselves."

"Ah, yes." Henry said, standing up. "The Stuarts. James and Mary. I better clean myself up. Wouldn't want to smell like beer in front of guest."

_Didn't stop you before,_ Francis commented in his mind.

"You boys should too," Catherine said to Bash and Francis, "Hurry up before they get here. Remember, this is still a business deal that the firm needs. Forget about what happened in the past."

The last part was directed at Francis.

Catherine turned and ascended up the stairs to freshen up, leaving the two gentlemen to talk among themselves.

"So, Diane finally allowing you to work for the firm?" Francis asked as he took the beer from Bash's hands and took one chug of it.

"Yup," Bash answered. His green eyes a glaze and brown hair a mess probably because of the beer. "My mother finally allowed me to work for father and your mother finally allowed me to be part of it."

Francis nodded. Their mothers never agreed on anything, except for not wanting Bash to work for the company, but for two total different reasons. Diane didn't want her son to work for the firm because she wanted to prove that they could do well on their own, she didn't want to hear whispers about her son. Catherine however, just didn't like Bash enough to let him work for the company.

"Well, good for you!" Francis tried to sound enthusiastic about it.

"Don't give me that fake smile of yours," Bash said, "I know you probably want to be back in Greece and not here to train me with the ins and outs of the company."

He wasn't wrong. Francis would rather be miles away from this scene but his brother needed him. He was only staying for Bash.

"Also, I know for a fact that you're not happy about seeing Mary Stuart." Bash continued.

"What happened between Mary and I is in the past," Francis said, "She probably doesn't remember what happened."

Bash shook his head in disagreement, "I don't think so. A girl remembers when she gets heartbroken." He took his beer back from Francis and took one more gulp before handing it back to him. "Especially if it was by her fiancé."

Bash walked away from Francis towards the direction of the front door.

"Where are you going?" Francis asked he wasn't ready to be alone with his family and the Stuarts.

"Now that you're here, I'm off" Bash smiled and continued on his way.

Francis groaned. Great.

* * *

><p>"Jem, will he be there?" Mary asked, they were almost at the Valois's.<p>

"I suppose," Jem answered, "Why?"

"It's nothing," She lied.

It wasn't just nothing. She was still nervous and anxious seeing Francis again. So much for moving on. She still could remember how painful it was but they were kids back then. She was twenty now and he was twenty-one. They were grownups. She was a grown up.

"Mary," Jem started, "Father told me not to mention this to you, but you need to know."

"What is it?" She asked, her nerves getting more intense by the look on her brother's face.

"Ever since the incident, the Valois' are on the brink of bankruptcy." Jem explained, "Their company is only afloat because of the Medici's money. Without Catherine's help, their company would crash and burn."

It didn't take long for Mary to process what her brother was saying but if that was the case, why were they going to make a deal with a company that was on the rocks?

"Father said that our company would help them in one condition," He continued.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

Jem opened his lips to answer but then he noticed that they were already at the Valois's estate.

"We're here," He stated, "We'll talk later."

Mary took a deep breath. Here she was and when he looked out the window of the car, there he was.

Francis Valois. He stood by the grand window of their mansion. He looked different but with the same sandy blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. He seemed taller but it has been seven year since their last encounter, she shouldn't be surprised of change. After all, it was what drove them apart.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mary, I can't do this!" Francis shouted, his eyes glazing with unshed tears of hurt and frustration. <em>

"_And why not?" Mary asked. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. The way he looked at her made her feel like she was shrinking, panicked and nearly insignificant. _

"_Because I don't love you!" He said so harshly that she cringed at his words. _

"_Francis… you can't possibly mean that." Mary said her voice small and hoarse. She wanted to cry but she wouldn't. No, not in front of him. Not now. She needed to look strong. _

"_Mary I –"_

* * *

><p>Mary was drawn out of her memories by the sound of her brother's voice.<p>

"Mary, are you ready?" Jem asked.

"No," She answered as she looked to her brother. "But do I have a choice?"

"No," He answered. "Both of us don't have a choice, whether we like it or not."

"Then we just need to put on a brave face, don't we?" Mary said with a smile. Fake but convincing.

Jem smiled, "That's my girl. Come now, they're waiting."

* * *

><p>As Mary entered the house, she could help but feel nostalgic of the summer days when she was young and was sent to France to spend time with the Valois', especially Francis. She was always fond of Francis. She loved him. But that was the past. She was here for work and work only. Although, she was still curious on what condition her father agreed upon to help the Valois'.<p>

"Ah, James! Mary!" Henry greeted his guest with a big grin, "Welcome. Welcome."

"Mr. Valois," Jem said as he shook his hand.

"Please, call me Henry," He said.

"Henry," He corrected. The rest of them walked into the parlour where the rest of the Valois's were. "Thank you for insisting we stay here instead of a hotel."

"It's nothing, James." He said, "We're family. When you and Mary were young, you two would stay here for summer, correct?"

Jem smiled, "Just Mary," He corrected. "I've only spent a month here when Mary still couldn't handle being away from us."

"Ah yes," Henry said, "Mary." He turned to examine Mary. She felt uneasy under his gaze. "Look at you; you've grown to be a fine young woman now."

"Yes Henry, a fine young woman." It was Catherine who agreed but she wasn't pleased with the way Henry was eyeing Mary.

Mary stood next to her brother as the rest of them talked. She looked around the room and saw Francis, he was staring at her, however, it wasn't like his father's stare. It didn't make her feel uncomfortable. It made her feel relax, even.

"Francis!" Henry called to his son, "Come here and talk to our guest."

Francis walked over to the small crowd and put on a smile on his face.

"James, how are you?" He said to Jem, "I haven't seen you in so long."

"Francis." Jem smiled, "Last time I saw you, I was still in college and you were still in high school. I think that was five years ago."

"You're correct." Francis stated.

"And you remember my sister, right?" He turned to Mary.

Francis looked at Mary and slowly he remembered the little girl that he played and laughed with when he was seven and then the girl whose heart he broke when they were fourteen.

"Hi," Mary said, a small smile on her pink lips.

"How are you?" Francis asked. He felt his heart stop when he looked at him with those brown eyes that had captivated them when they were young.

Catherine rolled eyes at the pleasantries. They were wasting time.

"Okay, I think it's time for James and Mary to go to their rooms to freshen up and get ready." Catherine said, "Supper will be served in an hour. That will be enough time for you two to rest from your flight."

"Yes, yes" Henry chimed in agreement. "We'll talk business at dinner."

* * *

><p>During dinner, Mary sat next to Jem, in front of Francis and Catherine while Henry sat at the head of the table.<p>

"James, it's no secret that Pavilion de la Angoulême is losing its guest," Henry started, "And we need the help of Stuart enterprise to help us promote our hotel."

"Yes, but what will our company benefit from this?" Jem asked.

Mary watched as her brother and Henry talked. She looked at her plate of food, one bit and she suddenly lost her appetite. It was time for business.

"Well, if we succeed in this, we can guarantee the Stuart enterprise with forty percent of our income." Henry answered.

Forty percent? That was a large amount of profit, Mary thought.

"But what if we don't succeed?" Mary asked, she wasn't going to stay out of this conversation. She needed to impress her brother and the Valois's. Maybe then, she could impress her father. "If this plan fails, our company would lose a large amount of not only money, but also time."

Jem smiled at her sister, he was impressed but he knew her sister was capable of such things.

Henry cleared his throat; he forgot how feisty Mary was, she surely was more than just a pretty face.

"Well, yes." He answered, "That is a possibility but there is a forty percent chance that it will work and –"

"Forty percent?" Mary cut in, looking bemused. "So, you're saying that there is a sixty percent that it won't work? That is an awfully large number for us to gable with."

Henry groaned and tried to hide his annoyance, Catherine, however looked amused at her husband's troubles.

"Mary, the hotel and management's projection's will rise by twenty points if we succeed and that's according to the figures handed to me by your Father," Henry said, "Your Father seems to agree with this proposal."

"And Father sent Jem and I here to discuss this project furthermore," Mary rebutted, "We need more time to think about this proposal before we can give you our company's reputation to handle such project."

"Mary's right," Jem agreed, "You're giving us numbers and for now, that is what they are. Numbers. I will have to talk to our Father for an update and see what he thinks before we can sign any documents."

Henry took a deep breath. He wasn't used to not getting what he wanted and it infuriated him, however, when he turned to look at Catherine, she seemed rather amused by his annoyance.

"They're right, Henry." Catherine said, smiling "You should give them time to think and talk things over."

"But don't worry," Jem added, "I'll talk to my Father after dinner and then we can talk about the project later this night, if you want."

Henry nodded, "That sounds fair enough."

"Magnificent!" Catherine clapped her hands, "Now, continue eating. Mary, don't you think the chicken is just lovely?"

"It's delicious," Mary answered. It was a little bit overcooked but she wasn't going to tell Catherine that.

"What about you, Francis?" Catherine turned to her son. "You've been awfully quite. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Francis replied, "I was just listening to them talk about that project of theirs."

"As well you should," Henry said, "You're going to run the company when I get too old."

"Father –"

"Come on, Francis!" Henry rolled his eyes, anger rising in his voice. "You've been gone months from your vacation! It's high time you start being involved in this company's future.

The table went silent for a moment. Everyone knew how Francis didn't want to work for his father, especially Mary. She couldn't forget the time when they were fourteen and Francis complained about all the advantages handed his way for being born with a silver spoon in his mouth. She could relate easily but unlike him, she wanted to prove to her father that she could run their business. She wanted the job, unlike Francis.

"Henry!" Catherine's voice echoed in the room. She turned to look at her husband, "Enough, we have guest."

The tension in the room didn't evaporate but everyone returned to more pleasant topics. Mary continued to play with her food, her brother seemed to enjoy it and Francis continued to look at Mary. He was almost examining her. Oddly, she didn't mind anymore

* * *

><p>After dinner, Jem went upstairs to talk to their Father and while Mary wanted to join in the conversation, Jem said it would be better for her to stay with the Valois's.<p>

"Mary, how are you?" Catherine asked, she was used to faking a smile for the public, being pleasant to people she hated. Mary was no different. "It's been years since we last saw you."

"Yes, well, I focused more on my studies," Mary shared to Catherine, who sat across from her on an armchair in the parlour. Francis went upstairs already and so did Henry. It was just Catherine and Mary. How wonderful. "That's why I haven't been able to visit."

Catherine laughed, "Mary, you don't have to lie to me." She said with a smile that Mary wanted to smack it off her face. "I think we all know why you didn't return to France. To Francis."

"Catherine, please." Mary said. Catherine seemed to enjoy the uneasiness she was feeling. "That was such a long time ago. We were children. I've moved on and certainly Francis has too."

"Yes, Francis has." She answered, "He spent so much time in Greece that I'm sure he must've met a few ladies here and there."

Mary forced herself not to roll her eyes. Catherine was trying to get on her nerves. She always had.

"You know what," Mary started, "I think I'm tired, I should go rest now. Good night Catherine."

"Good night, Mary." Catherine hummed. She took so much joy in annoying Mary.

* * *

><p>As Mary made her way to the staircase, passed by Henry's home office, the door was slightly ajar. She could hear Henry's voice talking to someone. She knew it wasn't right to eavesdrop but this could be a chance to know something her Father and brother didn't. She peeked through the door and saw Henry speaking to someone on the phone.<p>

"James," Henry said. James? As in Mary's father? "I need this deal, and so do you. " Pause. "Yes, I know but your daughter is being very difficult." Another pause. Difficult? Mary? She tried to hold back the offensive word that was on the tip of her tongue. "I'm not sure how Francis is going to handle her when they get married." Pause. Married? Her and Francis?

Mary heard enough. She didn't know what to say. She was speechless.

Her feet were glued to the floor. Did she hear correctly? It must have been a mistake. She must have misunderstood it. _Jem. _He must know what was happening. She quickly made her way to Jem's room.

Jem was just finishing his phone conversation with Marie, when Mary walked in.

"I need to talk to you," Mary said, her eyes wild with confusion.

After Mary shared what she heard, Jem didn't look surprised and it made her suspicious.

"What does he mean 'When they get married.'?" Mary asked.

"Mary, I should have told you earlier." Jem said, he looked down on the floor and took a deep breath before looking Mary in the eyes. "Father and Henry decided they want to merge our companies. And the easiest way to do that legally is well, marriage. You and Francis's marriage. "

Mary felt her heart stop. No.

She couldn't get married to Francis. Her father couldn't be serious about this.

An arrange marriage? It was the twenty-first century! Arrange marriages don't happen anymore!

"But Jem, that can't happen," Mary said, "They can't do that. I won't!"

"Mary, listen –"

"And you knew the whole time?" She asked, shocked and appalled. "When were you going to tell me? On my honeymoon?"

"Mary, I'm sorry, I know I should have told you sooner but Father didn't want you to lose focus on your studies." He explained.

"What?" She looked at her brother, "When was this even planned? Since when did this arrangement begun?"

"Please, don't make a big deal of this."

"Tell me!"

"Mary –"

"Jem, please." She said, her eyes red from the tears she was trying so hard to fight back. "Tell me…"

"Fine," He sighed, "Father and Henry agreed upon this on your fourteen birthday."

"What?!" Mary couldn't believe it, "Seven years ago? How? Why?"

She was going to cry. She could feel it, she couldn't stop herself anymore.

"Relax, please," Jem tried to coax her but it was no use. She was hysterical at this point.

"Does Francis know?"

"Mary, please,"

"Does he know?!"

Jem couldn't lie anymore, "Yes."

Mary couldn't handle this. She felt the round bled beneath her feet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hello again.**

**It's me again.**

**You asked for longer chapters and this is longer-ish**

**Thank you for reading. **

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_Mary, please stop crying," Lola coaxed her friend, Greer, Kenna and Aylee were all surrounding and trying to comfort their friend. _

"_I bought ice cream," Aylee said._

"_Ice cream isn't going to make things better," Kenna snapped as Mary continued to cry. Kenna was angry. She was angry at Francis for making her best friend cry. All of them were mad. _

"_Stop fighting," Greer stated, as she handed another box of tissues to Mary as she wept. "You're not helping."_

"_I was so stupid!" Mary bawled – her eyes red and puffy – her nose starting to get runny. "I just can't understand what happened! We were okay, I thought he really loved me, and then all of a sudden, he breaks up with me! Why?" _

_The more she spoke, the more she had difficulty with breathing. _

"_Have you tried talking to him?" Lola asked, always the reasonable one. _

"_No," She answered with a snivel, "He wouldn't even talk to me."_

"_Mary, forget about Francis," Kenna suggested, "He's just a douche –"_

"_Kenna!" Aylee stopped her, "Language!"_

"_What?" Kenna looked at her friend confused, "It's true. He spins Mary around his web of lies, making her believe that he actually cared for her then breaks her heart. That is douchebag material."_

_Mary cried even harder at the realization of what Francis did to her. _

"_Kenna. Not helping." Greer scolded her friend. "But, Mary, she's right. Francis is a douchebag. You deserve better."_

"_You truly do," Lola reassured, "You're smart, funny, intelligent…"_

"_Kind hearted and full of love." Aylee added, with a genuine smile._

"_Plus your family owns half of Scotland." Kenna said jokingly. "Any guy would be lucky to have you."_

"_They're all right," Greer said, "You don't need Francis."_

_Mary looked at her friends and she felt so lucky because she had these amazing people who loved her. Screw Francis. She had her friends and that was all that mattered. _

"_You lot are amazing," She said as she wiped her tears, "I love you all so much."_

_All smiled and hugged each other. She was going to be strong and it was for her friends._

* * *

><p>The memory of how her friends made Mary feel strong and brave was what she clung to when she decided to knock on Francis's door. He opened the door; she could see the look of surprise on his face when he saw her.<p>

"Mary, what are you doing here?" He asked when he saw her standing there with a look of anger and confusion on her lovely face.

"You knew and didn't tell me!" She said and barged in his room. She took a moment to look around and it didn't change much after her last visit. She shook the thought out of her mind. This wasn't the time for reminiscing the past. She turned to look at him and started once again. "Why didn't you tell me and since when have you known?"

"What are you rambling on about?" He asked, he was starting to lose his patience with her. This was one thing he never got use to when they were young. Her constant ramblings and word vomit. It was unbecoming.

"You knew that our fathers wanted to merge the companies and they were going to do it by us getting married!" She answered almost hysterical, "And you knew and didn't tell me. Why?!"

"Calm down," Francis tried to coax her but he knew it was hopeless. This was Mary. Mary "Does whatever she wants" Stuart. "I'll explain everything when you calm down."

"I don't want to calm down!" Mary yelled, she was so confused and scared. "Tell me everything now, Francis. Please."

The last part sounded so weak that Francis remembered that under her tough exterior, Mary was still a girl. A girl who was confused and wanted answers.

"Fine, I'll tell you but you need to calm down. Please." Francis said and she nodded. "Good, sit down. "

"I found out that my father and yours wanted to merge their companies and the easiest way to do that is by marriage. Our marriage. They've been talking about this since we were young and my father told me when I was fifteen. They have everything planned. Even our mothers agreed." He explained and it took a moment for her to process, her mind was reeling. "Now, I didn't tell you because my father told me not to. I should've told you but I knew you weren't going to take the news well. We were kids. I couldn't even handle the news properly and went wild. I couldn't imagine how you would react."

That offended Mary. Did he really take her for such an immature child that he couldn't tell her about something that affected both of their lives?

"Mary, relax," Francis said, "It's a business deal. It's all that is."

"What?" Mary asked muddled, "You agree with this?"

Did Francis really approve of this arrangement? How could he possibly okay with this? They hated each other. He hated her; he made that perfectly clear when he broke her heart.

Francis exhaled slowly, regaining his breath. Talk to Mary was exhilarating. They haven't talked for so long that he forgot how fast his heart went when he was with Mary.

"No," He answered, he tried to stay calm. One of them needed to stay calm for this conversation to go right and not end up with one of them storming out and infuriated. "I thought of a plan for us to get out of this."

"How?" She asked cautiously. Her mind was still reeling and she wasn't sure if her heart could handle more news.

"You elope with someone." He said so simply that Mary wasn't sure if she heard right. "A boyfriend, maybe."

Boyfriend? Mary hasn't had a boyfriend since Francis broke her heart.

"Elope?" Was he crazy? She stood up, fully ready to speak her mind. "I can't elope with anyone! Why can't you do it? You're the one who seems to not care about the future of their company."

She was wrong. He did care about the future of their company, but he couldn't handle the amount of pressure he was being put under by his father and other members of the board committee.

"I can't," He answered, "My father will hate and disown me!"

"And you think mine won't?" She contradicted.

"No." He replied, "Your father can forgive you, mine won't"

"You're crazy." She said, walking towards the door, "All of this is crazy. I won't marry you or anyone I don't love. Not now, not ever!"

She walked out and slammed the door with a bang.

* * *

><p>Mary tried to sleep that night but couldn't. She tossed and turned so many times until she got tired and gave up. It was no use, her mind was still turning.<p>

Could she do it? Could she marry Francis?

Did she still love him? No! Right? She didn't love him anymore. How could she? He broke her heart and she could still feel the thousand of daggers being thrust into her chest and twisted.

How could she possibly still be in love with someone that made her breath came in short, painful gasps that left her dizzy and nauseated. She hated him.

But, after all the heartache, could they still have had a chance if they just talked? No! How could they talk? He avoided her every chance possible.

"I hate him," Mary said to herself in the darkness of the room. "I hate him and I hate this situation."

What was she going to do? She couldn't marry Francis but she didn't want to let her family down. Was she really willing to sacrifice her own life and happiness for her a business deal? It was ridiculous thing to even consider, but she was considering it.

But even if she did agree to marry Francis, would he?

Would he marry her for money and business? Mary knew how much he wanted to make his parents proud. He was the eldest; he was the heir to their company – his little brothers were too young for this discussion – they were out of the question as of the moment.

"Ugh, come on Mary!" She groaned to herself. What if both did agree to marry one another? Was that even a possibility? And if it were, would they be happy? No. What was she thinking? They hated each other. Didn't they? She hated him. Right? "Seven years. You didn't do anything! You didn't write, call or anything! You were too filled with pride!"

This was getting out of control.

* * *

><p>The next day, Mary sat in her room, trying to contact her friends but none of them were answering and she didn't want to just message them. She needed to speak her voice. The early morning sun that was reflected from her window wasn't helping her gloomy mood.<p>

She groaned in frustration when she heard and knock from the door and entered her brother.

"Good morning," She said, worry still on her face.

"We'll leave for Paris in two hours," Jem said, "We'll have a meeting with the other board members in at the Pavilion."

"Okay," Mary answered, her attention still on her phone.

Jem sighed; her sister wasn't usually like this. "Mary, if you're still upset about last night, I can talk to father. I'm sure –"

"Jem, please." She interrupted. "I don't want to talk about it now."

He examined her face and he knew she was still emotional exhausted, "Alright. Come down after you get ready. Catherine is already ordering the kitchen staff with what she wants for breakfast."

She knew he said that to make her smile and for the sake of her brother, she did, even though it was weak but she smiled. It was all she could do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hello. **

**Thank you for reading.**

**I'll post a longer chapter tomorrow or the next day, probably. **

**Review~!**

**Please, reviews make me happy. **


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is dedicated to Ellie C.V because I think she's lovely.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"We're planning on expanding outside of France," Said Stefan Narcisse, one of the members of the board committee. The Valois' owned several luxury hotels around France. Mary read the numbers of properties as she sat in a boardroom with her brother, Henry, Francis and other members of the board committee. It was impressive, their holdings were colossal but because of the incident that involved her and Francis, their investments and the number of guest were decreasing.

"And I want it to be in Greece," Henry stated. He looked confident and smug at his choice.

"Greece?" Francis repeated, "Why there? Don't you think it's too far?"

He wasn't sure what his father was planning but he didn't want to be a part of it. He was already dragged into this meeting. He didn't want his father to ruin his only sanctuary in Greece.

"On the contrary, no." Louis Condé, another member said, he was also the cousin of Francis. "I've done my research about the hotels or at least luxury hotels around Greece and well, as far as I could tell, all of them have the same theme. It gets too boring after a while for the guest. Becomes a little too mundane."

"But isn't that the point of visiting Greece?" Mary countered; the others seemed surprised that she was actually voicing her opinion. "People go to Greece to experience the Greek life for a week or two. Why build a hotel if it has nothing to do with Greek?"

"That's not what he said," Henry said, he was starting to get very annoyed with Mary. She made things very difficult.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but Mary is right." Jem said, "If you build a business in a place that isn't going to be flocked to by consumers, then why do it?"

"Mr. Moray, are you undermining my idea?" Henry asked, offended. "I've been in the business for a very long time; I think I know what I'm doing."

"Mr. Valois, all I'm saying is that Stuart enterprise needs a steady business partner." Jem defended, "If our companies ever decided to merge, we need a steady state for us to fully invest in this project development. And with the decreasing number of guest you have, Mr. Valois, I'm sorry to inform you but this is not a steady state."

Henry was losing his patience. That seemed to happen a lot when he was around the Stuarts.

"We have a number of investments from Italy –"

"Oh, you mean from the Medici's?" Jem cut in, "Mr. Valois, we all know that Catherine's money is the only thing keeping your company afloat. "

Catherine de Medici came from a very wealthy Italian family, she was the reason why the Valois Corporation was not in bankruptcy, but it was on the brink of it. The Medici's money could only sponsor so much of Henry's hotels.

"Mr. Moray, your father has said many times about how he would like to do this project," Henry stated, "And well, let's be honest. The only reason he sent you over here to discuss this issue is because he wanted Ms. Stuart to come back to France."

Things were getting personal. Mary didn't like it, neither did Francis.

So far, he just made side comments about the plans but never fully committed himself to it. Sooner or later when things get too personal, his name would be thrown in to it. He knew it.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you mean." Mary tried to play it cool. She was an awful liar.

"Ms. Stuart. Mary," He corrected, "Ever since the incident between you and Francis, both of our companies have been losing its investors, and I think that it should be you and Francis who fix it. It has been seven years. You two are old enough to do it."

"Father," Francis said, "If they don't want the project, we can find other companies who will be willing to participate in this deal."

"Well, if that's so," Jem said, standing up. "We can end this meeting and Mary and I can go back to Scotland and inform our father about this.

"Sit," Narcisse ordered, "We have other plans." Jem looked at him for a second then turned to Mary. Her eyes begged for them to get out but Jem needed to think like a businessman. He sat back down and he could feel Mary curse. "Good. There is this resort in Santorini that Francis is running. I thought why not buy it and then do some renovations and run that resort instead. It's a lot cheaper than a hotel, so you wouldn't lose much if you sign with us on this deal."

Narcisse handed a folder to Jem and when he opened to read the documents, he wasn't wrong. The chances of them losing profit were slim. The place was at the center of Santorini, tourist could come and go as they pleased. It was a wiser investment than a luxury hotel that was still going to be built.

While Jem continued to read the file, Francis spoke up.

"You can't do that." He said, "I don't own the resort. It's my friend and I just run it because he's away. "

"And we've talked to the owner and we're in the talks of buying it from him." Louis explained. "It was your father's idea.

It all made sense now, the puzzles were now being put into place.

Francis wanted to punch his father but he was going to stay silent until the end of the meeting.

"Okay." Jem said, closing the folder.

"What?" Mary asked surprised, her brother wasn't seriously agreeing so fast?

"I'll discuss this to my father," He explained, "After all; we still need to his final approval before I can sign anything."

The members of the committee didn't look pleased with Jem's decision but Henry seemed to be happy about it. He smirked and it made Mary suspicious. What was he planning?

* * *

><p>"You can't possibly agree to the deal, right?" Mary asked her brother as they enter his room. "We could lose so much if you do."<p>

They went straight to the Valois's mansion while the others stayed at the office.

"Mary, I know what I'm doing." Jem answered as he loosened his tie.

"Jem, the plans are ridiculous!"

"Mary, enough." He commanded, "I have another meeting with Henry later tonight, after I talk to father."

"'I'?" Mary repeated, "What about me?"

"I know what I'm doing," He answered, "Trust me. For now you can go shopping or whatever you want. Have you talked to Francis?"

That shut Mary up. Francis was a topic that always made Mary's mouth run dry.

"Yes," She answered.

"And?"

"Nothing." She replied, "We talked and we didn't agree upon anything and that's that."

Jem looked like he was about to lecture Mary but thought better not to. "Okay. Fine. Now, go somewhere, I need to rest before reading some files and talking to father."

* * *

><p>"Father, you can't do it!" Francis said to his father. Henry sat at his desk while Francis stood, anger visible on his eyes. "Is that why you made me come back to France? So you could worm your way to the owner of the resort?"<p>

"Took you long enough," Henry said, a smirk on his face. "Seriously Francis, I think your time away from us has made you less suspicious. That isn't good."

Francis was beyond the point of being crossed with his father.

"No." Francis said, "I won't allow it. I'll talk to me friend and tell him don't sale it."

His threat seemed to unfazed his father.

"He already sold it to me," Henry said, "Before I sent your mother to pick you up from Greece, I already contacted the man and he signed the papers I sent to him on the spot."

"What?" He couldn't believe it. He was bluffing. That couldn't have had happened without his knowledge?

"It was no big deal," Henry said smugly, "He sold it at a pretty low price. A price we could easily still afford."

"You're mad," He said, his father had gone crazy with power, which was ironic because he was slowly losing it as it is. "Why are you doing this?"

Henry looked at him and stood up, his eyes glaring daggers.

"I'm doing this to fix your mess!" He yelled, "It's been seven years and I'm still on the brink of bankruptcy because of the scandal. I need to save this company in any way possible. The Medici's are pressuring me to pay them back soon; your mother can't control her relative anymore. They're becoming impatient and we need to make money fast."

Francis cringed at his words.

"And if you have any gratefulness towards me," He continued, "You should help by marrying Mary Stuart."

* * *

><p>Mary tried to relax by going to the kitchen and asking for some tea but stopped in her tracks when she saw Catherine there drinking a mug of coffee.<p>

"What do you want?" Catherine asked when she saw he enter.

"I just…I" Mary stuttered. She needed some tea. She was way too nervous for her own good.

"Never mind." Catherine waved her hand, "I don't care anymore. How was the meeting?"

"It was fine," Mary lied, she knew it wasn't fine but it wasn't her place to tell Catherine that.

"Hmmm…" She hummed into her cup. "So this means you can leave now."

"Well, no" Mary answered, that made Catherine look up at her once again. "Things didn't go as planned and I don't know when we'll leave. But if we're an inconvenience –"

"Of course you are," She cut her off, "But that's only to me. Henry would want you here forever if that means you'd help him save his company."

She didn't know what to say after that and she just stood there. She watched Catherine and then suddenly she remembered her times spending summer time with the Valois. Catherine was a strong woman, Mary knew that but everyone had a weakness.

"Catherine, can I ask you a question?" Mary asked cautiously.

Catherine eyed her for a moment, debating to entertain her or not.

"What is it?" She decided.

"Why do you stay with Henry?" Mary asked, ever since she was a kid, she always wanted to ask that question. She saw that there was no love between them but they still stayed with each other. Even when Henry had Diane, he still went home to Catherine.

"You have no clue what life is like, do you?" She countered the question.

"Answer me, please," Mary pleaded, her curiosity was killing her. "Do you still love him?

"Love?" Catherine repeated, "My dear, if there's a force greater than love, it is time. Timing. It's such a bitch. Lucky, are those who find true love at the right time."

"Catherine." She said sternly.

"How about you?" Catherine asked, putting her mug down on the marble top of the large counter island. "Do you still love Francis?"

It was a question that Mary was sure she knew that answer but the past few days, she's been questioning herself that too. Did she still love Francis?

"No," She answered.

Catherine smiled, taking a few steps closer to Mary, placing a hand on her chin. "Mary, my dear, I grew up in a world filled deception and lies." She looked so smug at the moment that Mary was both scared of what Catherine was going to do next. "I know when a person is lying and you, my dear, are lying."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hello **

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review. **

**I reread the first few chapters and I've decided that it need more Frary**

**So next chapter I'm going to add more Frary and possibly a kiss.**

**If you review! **

**REVIEW! **

**It makes me happy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: I did not proof read this.**

**Mistakes can be seen everywhere! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"_Kiss me," Francis said, as he held Mary's face in his hands, he didn't know that at that moment, he also held her heart. _

_Mary smiled and closed the small gap between them, with a slow and passionate kiss. It was Mary's first kiss and it meant everything to her in that moment. Tender and sweet. And it was at that moment that she realized that she truly did love Francis. She loved him more than words could describe, she loved him more than breath, more than life. He was everything to her. And she was in complete and utter awe that he was hers._

* * *

><p>"Mary open up!" The loud banging on the door and voice that was ringing from the other side was what woke Mary up from her dream. No. Memory. It was a memory – a memory she wished she would forget. It was such a long time ago. Such childish times when she thought she truly had him.<p>

Mary groaned and pulled the covers off and stood to open the door. She unlocked the door to see Jem. He was still in his business suit, a worried expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked, "I've been knocking on your door for hours!"

Mary looked at her brother with an irked manner, mostly because she was annoyed that he interpreted her nap. "Stop exaggerating. You have not been knocking on the door for hours."

She moved back inside to the small vanity mirror in the room and picked up a hair brush – she started to brush her hair while she looked at her brother's reflection in the mirror – he looked troubled.

"I lost track of time," Mary said, feeling sorry for snapping at her brother. "I feel asleep is all. What's wrong? What happened?"

She turned to look at him and she could already tell something bad happened.

"I talked to Henry," He started as he chewed on his lower lip. "And he told me that Francis has agreed to marry you."

She felt her heart speed up its rate and no air could enter her lungs.

"What?" She asked in disbelief. "That can't be! What changed?"

"I don't know!" He answered; he was just as stressed as she was. "All I know is that with Francis's decision, father is more likely to push through with the affiliation of the companies. "

"No." It was the first thing out of her mouth. "I'll say no. I won't agree. He can't – they can't possibly force me to do this."

"Mary, I think we both know what they are capable of," Jem mentioned. The powers of the Valois and Stuarts were secure. "I don't know how to get you out of it."

"No, no, no." She kept repeating. She couldn't believe it. This wasn't happening! How could Francis possibly agree to marriage? Did he still have feeling for her? No. That was not the point. Mary didn't want to marry anyone and she surely didn't want to marry Francis. Especially after the scandal. Right? No. Enough with doubt, she was sure that she didn't want Francis. She was over him! And that was that. "I'll talk to father. Surely I can persuade him into –"

"I've tried that," Jem interrupted, "I called him after I found at and he sound so happy. I'm sorry Mary but I don't think you have a choice."

Mary couldn't believe her ears. Her own brother was giving up on her. This was ridiculous; she wasn't going to tolerate it!

"I will talk to father and make him see that I will not marry Francis! He can't make me!" Mary yelled as she stormed out of the room, cellphone in hand.

* * *

><p>"Father, listen to me." Mary pleaded to her father over the phone. "I won't – can't, marry a man I don't love, especially not Francis!"<p>

"And why not?" James said over at the other end, "You two were very fond of each other when you were children."

"That was such a long time ago," Mary sighed. She sat down on one of the stone benches that were outside in the Valois's magnificent garden. "Father, please. Don't make me do this. I don't want to marry Francis."

"Mary Stuart," Her father said her name so sternly that she was actually afraid that she finally struck a nerve with her father. "It's no secret that the Valois's owe us a lot but we owe them a lot more. Do this for our company – for your family. For me."

"But, I don't love him." She could feel the tears begin to blur her eye sight.

"Love is trivial." He answered. "You can learn to love him. Now, this is the end of this conversation. I need to get back to business. Goodbye."

And with that, the line went dead. When did her father turned so heartless? She looked down at the stone floor and began to cry. She couldn't handle it anymore.

"Do you hate me that much?" She looked up to see Francis. A look of perplex on his face.

"What?" She asked.

"I heard your conversation," He answered as he sat down next to her on the bench. "You don't want to marry me?"

"Are you serious?" She looked both confused and angry with him. "Of all people, you would ask me that? After what you did to me? Do honestly expect me to _want_ to marry you?"

"Well, no," He answered, he hated when she was right. "But after all, we both owe our fathers something. I thought you'd be willing to make them happy."

"And sacrifice my own happiness for money?" Mary asked, snidely.

"Mary, I don't want this either,"

"Then why are you agreeing to it?" She asked loudly.

"Because don't you think we owe it to each other, to our families, to our companies, to give it a chance?" He asked.

"It's not that simple!" She answered.

"What's not simple?"

"I can't." She said in a whisper, looking back down at the ground. "I can't get hurt again!"

"What?" He asked but he already knew what she was talking about.

"I won't allow you to hurt me again," She explained, "And if I enter a marriage with someone I know doesn't love, I will just get hurt."

Francis looked at her for a second, letting her words drift in the air.

"How can you be so sure that I don't love you?"

It was a question that made her look into his eyes. His eyes that made her melt every time he looked at her.

"What?" Her mouth slight open, what was he talking about? He couldn't possibly mean what she's thinking.

"Mary, I have a confession to make." He said, "The first time I saw you, I didn't like you. Something in my mind told me you were nothing but a headache. You had too strong of opinions. But I also have to admit that even then, you had something special in you. You had that spirit. You were by far the bravest girl I've ever met. You opened up to me and let me see the real you. Years passed, it was your thirteen and you spent it here in France, away from your friends and family. If that was me, I would have been devastated, but you. You were okay with it and it amazed me.

"It showed me how to live life to the fullest and we were only kids! You impressed me and it was the day I knew I loved you. We might have been just kids and foolish but I was sure I loved you. You're bright, crazy, beautiful and unpredictable. And I loved you for it."

Mary couldn't convince herself that what he was saying was true. It sounded all surreal.

"Then why did you break my heart?" It was the question she had always wanted to ask him ever since the day he broke up with her.

"I suppose because I was scared." He answered, it was the truth. "I was a fifteen year old boy finding out his parents want him to marry his fourteen year old playmate. But Mary, you were so much more than just my playmate."

Mary thought about it for a moment, she couldn't help but recall how he broke her heart.

* * *

><p><em>"Why did you do this?" She asked, tears streaming down her eyes. Both of them in Francis's room. "How could you? And with her?!"<em>

_The news just broke about Francis and Olivia D'Amencourt. Olivia was the daughter of one of the shareholders of one of the Valois's hotels and it was no secret that she had a massive crush on Francis. She looked beyond her age, she didn't look like a fifteen year old. Scandalous photos were scattering around the papers about the children of France's two most wealthy businessmen._

_"I was at a party with her and got drunk." He didn't even sound like he was defending himself to her._

_"Francis, you two aren't old enough to drink!" Mary countered. Her little heart couldn't handle the photos she saw. Her Francis, lip locking with a bottle head blonde. She was on top of him, his hands on her and Mary couldn't even look at the rest of the photos because she was too scared to see what else happened._

_"Yeah, and it didn't stop us last night." He replied coolly._

_She looked at him for a moment and he looked so calm that it was like he was over compensating his emotions._

_"This isn't like you," She said in a low voice. "What's going on? What happened?"_

_"Mary, you saw the pictures, I think you know what happened." He groaned in frustration._

_"Yes but that's not the whole story." She said, "Please, tell me that there's more to this."_

_"Why do you care so much?" He asked._

_"Because what about us?" She asked. And she regretted asking when she saw the look on her face. She felt broken when she did._

_"There was never an us." He answered so coldly that she heard her heart crack slowly. "There will never be an us, so please, stop with your illusions!"_

_That was what all it took for Mary to see who Francis truly was._

_"Okay." She swallowed. She so badly wanted to make him take back his words, but if that was how it was, then so be it. She wasn't going to look pathetic in front of him. She wasn't going to stoop that low. He wasn't worth it anymore. "If that is how it is, fine. I hate you!"_

_She screamed before walking out of his room with a slam on the door._

* * *

><p>She never forgot his words and that was when everything changed.<p>

She stopped visiting France and started focusing more on her studies – even got the chance to graduate early because of her high marks – and she stopped looking for love.

"Why should I believe you?" Mary asked after her mind cleared the memory.

"Because it's true." He answered simply. "But if you don't want to believe me, then okay. It's up to you, but know that I will do this because of my father. I hope you do too."

He stood up and began making his way to the door.

"Only for your father," Mary said, he looked back at her with curiosity. "So, you're not doing this because you love me? You don't love me."

Francis gave her a small smiled, it was a smile that Mary missed seeing so badly but every time he looked at her, she couldn't help but remember how he hurt her.

"I never said that." He answered. "Love, no matter how hard you try, it's always going to be there."

He entered the house and left Mary with one question still on her mind –unanswered.

"Why'd you do it?" She said quietly to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hello.**

**I promised a Frary kiss and you got a Frary kiss!**

**Even though it was just a dream. LOL**

**I kind of turned the tables here. **

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Review! **

**They make me happy.**

**So, just for your information, the reason why I've been able to update frequently is because it's my sembreak but I go back to university very soon, thus I may not be able to update that often anymore.**

**I was thinking of making a schedule when I will update.**

**Expect updates during Tuesdays, Thursday and Sunday. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Kenna, I don't know what to do!" Mary exclaimed over the phone. After two hours of failed attempt, she finally got a hold on one of her friends. What were they doing anyways? She sat up on the bed and groaned again in frustration. Why was her life so difficult? "I can't marry him."

"And why not?" Kenna asked as she sat at the back seat of their family car. Her driver focusing on the road, Kenna however could care less. As long as she got there.

"Because I don't love him," Mary answered. She didn't know how many times she had to tell people that. This was becoming tiring. She did not love Francis Valois!

"But you loved him once before?" She said, she loved Mary and this was the reason why she was against her going to France. "Why don't you love him anymore? Because he hurt you?"

Mary thought about it for a moment. Why didn't she love him anymore? He hurt her but he explained that he did it to protect her but was she really going to believe him?

"I don't want to get hurt again," She answered, it was the most reasonable answer, too bad for her that Kenna didn't listen to reason.

"And how can you be so sure that he'll hurt you again?" Kenna asked.

"I'm not!" Mary exclaimed. This was getting ridiculous. Oh how she wished she got Lola or Greer to answer, even Aylee would listen to reason, but Kenna was too passionate. She listened to her heart, not her mind but Mary wasn't like that. She needed to listen to her mind.

"Mary, I hate the guy because he hurt you but from what I can tell from your stories, I truly believe that he's sincere about marrying you." She stated.

"But he's not!" She said, "He's only marrying me for his father and for – "

"Mary, enough." Kenna interrupted sternly. "If you say another word I'll end this call now. I'm just going to ask you one last question."

"Okay," She nodded even though Kenna couldn't see it.

"Why don't you want to marry him?" She asked, "And you can't tell me that you don't love him anymore or that you don't want to get hurt again. Those answers aren't acceptable."

She considered it for a second. Why didn't she want to marry Francis?

"Because I want a fresh start." Mary closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could feel Kenna smile from the other line.

"Now that's an acceptable reason," She said. "Mary, it's your choice to marry him or not. And if your father doesn't approve of that then give him a reason to."

"Okay," Mary whispered, it was the only thing she could say. It was no use talking to her father but she couldn't tell Kenna that.

"You're my friend and I refuse to see you kill yourself over a guy." Kenna said, it sounded so sincere that Mary really thanked God for having such wonderful friends. "Also, I'm here at St. Andrew Square, shopping for Lola's birthday present." She mentioned. Damn. Mary forgot about Lola's birthday next week. She was keen to go back to Scotland and to her friends. "I hope you'll be back here in time for the surprise party."

"Don't worry, I will." She lied. She wasn't sure when she was going back to Scotland. Things weren't going as planned.

"You better be," Kenna threatened but Mary could hear the falseness in her voice. "I need to go now. Good luck."

"Okay, thank you." Mary said before pressing the 'end call'.

She had no choice, if her father wasn't going to listen to her, she knew someone who will.

She dialed the number she knew by heart and when the line started ringing, her heart became eager with anticipation. When the person on the other line answered, her breath stopped. This was it.

"Hello, mother." Mary said, "We need to talk."

* * *

><p>"There's nothing worse than loving someone you can never have." Francis looked up to find his brother enter his room. He's been in his room ever since his conversation with Mary. "Everything alright, brother?"<p>

"No." He answered. He sat at his work table that was in front of his grand bedroom window.

"I heard from father that you were getting married," Bash mentioned as he walked closer to him. "I'm assuming it to be with Mary."

"Not if she can stop it," He commented. Mary was so keen on stopping this.

Bash laughed lightly, "What's Catherine's reaction about all this?"

"Oh, she doesn't approve." He answered. She didn't want them married – more than Mary herself – she hated Mary. That was no secret. "But it's father's decision that matters. She can't do anything. Mary on the other hand, doesn't want to marry me. I think she despise me."

"Why do you think she doesn't want to marry you?" It was a simple question but Francis couldn't think of a simple answer. "Do you think she has someone else, that's why she doesn't want to?"

"No," It was the first thing out of his mouth. He was surprised of his answer. "I mean, no. I don't know."

"Francis, when you left Mary, you gave her the right to love someone else." Bash stated.

Francis wasn't sure if his brother was mocking him or actually trying to help.

"I never left, Mary." He defended, "I was just trying to protect her."

"By making her hate you," Bash commented, "What a brilliant idea."

"Enough with the sarcasm, Bash," Francis said, "What do you want, anyway?"

Bash smiled, "Let's go out and have a drink later tonight."

"Why?" Francis asked cautiously.

"Father's making me study articles about the directors of the board committees." Bash complained in agony. "I need to forget about it."

"Bash, I know you don't want to work for the company," Francis mentioned, "but don't you think you should take it a bit more seriously?"

"No." Bash answered simply with a remiss smile.

Francis shook his head in disapproval but what could he do? He did need something to relax him and maybe a night in town with his brother was the answer.

"Alright, then." He agreed. "But you have to have dinner here, with Catherine."

"I hate you, brother." Bash joked. If Catherine hated Mary, she also disliked Bash. And the feeling was mutual. "Why must you torture me?

"Whatever, bastard." Francis said with a smile and Bash returned it. They were brothers.

* * *

><p>Henry Valois was a very ambitious man and he got commonly got what he wanted and what he wanted was the Stuart enterprise. James Stuart was a well man but there have been rumors of his health deteriorating. He hoped to find out some clues with his children but Mary and her brother didn't look a little bit concern about their father. Maybe they didn't know anything about it.<p>

Either way, Henry wanted Mary and his son, Francis married in the soonest. It was the only way for him to get what he wants.

"Henry, I hope you know I don't approve of this," Catherine said as she entered his office, drawing him out from his thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" Henry was surprised to see his wife. The look evidently obvious to her.

"You look surprise," Catherine commented, and then a shot of realization hit her. "Why? Do you have another one of your mistress under your desk?"

"Catherine," Henry stood and walked over to his wife, ignoring her comment. "What are you doing here?"

Catherine's though exterior suddenly changed into a pleading one –a look that Henry hasn't seen on her face in ages.

"Don't make Francis marry Mary," Catherine said, and Henry groaned. Not this again. "The Stuart enterprise isn't worth it."

"You don't know what you're saying." Henry said, "Your relatives in Florence are pressuring me into paying my debt."

"Then I'll talk to them!" Catherine said, and cringed at how desperate she sounded.

"It's not that easy!"

"Henry, you've already sold our daughter to your Spanish business partners," Catherine mentioned. It wasn't easy to see her nineteen year old daughter get married to a man just for a business deal.

"I didn't sale Elisabeth," He defended, "She is very fond of Philip. You've received her letters from Spain."

"Henry, all I'm saying is give Francis time. What if he finds someone wealthier than the Stuarts and loves that girl instead?" Catherine proposed. Francis could marry anyone he wanted, but not Mary. Never Mary.

Henry laughed at the idea. "Like who? The D'Amencourt's daughter? God knows how you liked her."

"Sarcasm isn't needed in this situation," She said seriously. Her husband was impossible.

"Why do you hate Mary Stuart so much?" He asked, sincerely curious. "You were kind to her once, even though she annoyed you to no end."

"That doesn't matter," She dismissed his question, "All I want is what's best for my – our son."

"So do I." Henry said, even though it was difficult to believe.

"Oh come now, we all know that you only care for the good of your company!" Catherine yelled.

Henry had enough of this, of his wife. It was stressful and tiring. "I will do what I think is best for my son and my company! And he will marry Mary Stuart, whether you like it or not! End of discussion."

By the end of his sentence, he was already seeing red from anger and all Catherine could do was nod. She hated when he got like this. It was another reason why their relationship didn't work out. Both had different views on the world. He cared for his company, she cared for her children and both couldn't give equal care to one another.

* * *

><p>After persuading Bash to read those articles some more, Francis was left in his room, on his computer doing some research of his own. His father's plan for opening a resort in Santorini wasn't completely a bad idea. It seemed logical enough but he still felt betrayed from how his father attained the deed of his friend's property. He wanted to keep most of the staff there, and if he could still run it, then there wouldn't be much of a change. Sure, his father had plans of his own but Francis was willing to fight for his own plans. He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't even Mary enter his room.<p>

"I've talked to my mother," She began, ignoring the look of surprise on his face. "And she is just as eager for me to marry you, as my father and it seems like I have no choice. I will marry you, but not because of love, but because of debt. However before anything, answer me one question."

"Anything." It was the only word Francis could say. Was she serious? His eyes couldn't contain his anticipation.

"Do you love me?" She looked so earnest with her inquiry that it took Francis a moment to process her words but before he could answer, she already began speaking once more. "I see. Well, I hope this will be the start of a very… friendly relationship."

It was obvious that she took his pause as a hesitation and a 'no'. Only if she knew how he really felt.

Silence hanged in the air, and all Francis could do was just look at her. Jailed by the memory of how they were when they were young, he could remember how she would knock on his door at night just to watch the stars with him. It irritated him but he secretly loved it.

As he looked at her, she felt uncomfortable but she didn't do anything. It was strangely reminiscent how he used to look at her from across the table during meals when they she twelve.

She didn't know that that was when he started falling for her.

"I was willing to wait, you know." Francis said suddenly and the look of questioning on Mary's face didn't go unnoticed.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"I was willing to wait for you," He answered, "For you to mature and be ready for marriage."

"Are you saying I'm immature?" She arched an eyebrow at him, offended.

"No," He laughed, "I'm trying to say is that the actual marriage ceremony won't take place until our father agrees on the right time."

"I know," She said, it was hard to accept that this was happening, but it was and she just needed to be mature and accept it.

"Good," He said. Both nodded and Mary turned to leave. It was a strange being back in his room, but before she could reach the door, he called her name. "Mary, I'm sorry."

She looked at him and the look in his eyes drew every thought out of her mind. "What?"

"I'm sorry if I hurt you and I still do," He said, standing up and walking closer to her. "I'm sorry if I didn't fulfill all my promises. I'm sorry I hurt you. I can't change the past seven years and take away all the pain I've cost you, but if you will let me – if you really are willing to marry me – I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

Word by word he spoke, he got closer and closer to her, she didn't move even though everything in her rational mind screamed for her to get out of the door, but her feet felt glued to the ground. Her breath hitched when he touched her cheek and she could remember how he kissed her for the first time, so many years ago.

"I loved you so much," She said, her throat dry from the anticipation of what might happen next. "And that's why it hurt me so much when you left me. I was devastated. I remember crying myself to sleep at night too, so I could forget you. But I would still wake with the thought of you. "

"And I'm sorry for that," He said as he slowly closed the gap between them. "Let me make it up to you, please."

And with that, their lips touched. His arms were around her before she could feel them; she could feel the same rush of adrenaline she felt during their first kiss but this was different. This was more passionate. Her pulse was beating rapidly, her heart throbbed, it was as if they were both about to suffocate and yet, nevertheless, she wanted more. And he did too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hello.**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday.**

**Anyways, I'm thinking of adding a little bit of a sneak peek for all of you for the next chapter.**

_"I don't love you and I don't think I can ever will again, not after what you did to me but I am willing to give this – give us a chance. Because, you are correct. I owe it to my family." Mary said, avoiding his stare. _

_"But what about last night?" Francis asked, hurt obvious in his voice._

_"Last night meant nothing," She answered. Lie. It meant everything. _

**Welp, hope you liked that. **

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DIDN'T PROOF READ THIS BECAUSE I WAS LAZY**

**I'M SO SORRY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Francis's lips traveled to her neck and a shaky breath escaped her throat. His hands traveled down her body and then suddenly both of them were on his bed. Mary wasn't even aware that they were moving. All she could think of was Francis. He left a trail of fire everywhere his hands touched her and she loved it. It was exhilarating. Both couldn't control the beating of their hearts, all they could think of was how they ever survived without the touch of one another.

However, something in Mary's mind made her open her eyes and saw how fast they were going and suddenly she pushed him off her and sat up on his bed. A billion thoughts were scattering through her mind and before anyone of them could say something, Bash walked into the room.

His widened eyes and mouth slightly gaping, Mary knew this didn't look good.

"Bash!" Francis screamed, he stood and started to button up his shirt. Mary didn't even notice that her hands were unbuttoning them. The look of anger and annoyance was evident in Francis's voice and facial expression. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came here to discuss to you about an article I found," The look on Bash's face turned from shock to amusement when he connected the dots of what was going on. "But, it seems like you're busy. I'll come back later." He started walking backwards, his eyes not leaving Mary, whose dress was ridding up her body – showing of her long legs. As he reached the door, Bash smiled mischievously. "Also, forget about the drink tonight, brother. You two continue whatever you were doing. Don't mind me."

He closed the door with a thud, leaving Mary and Francis alone once again in the room. She pondered about what just happened.

"Mary, I'm sorry about that," Francis tried to touch her but she averted her body away from him and got up from the bed. Her eyes not meeting his.

"No," She said, clearing her throat. "This was stupid. I should go."

She started to fix her dress and hair, while Francis watched her.

"Mary –"

"I need to talk to Jem." She said, her voice changing a few decibels.

And with that, she exited the door, leaving Francis confused and with the sense of dejection.

* * *

><p>"You did what?" Aylee, Greer, Kenna and Lola said at the same time over the phone.<p>

It was a rare occasion when all of them actually answered Mary's call. A conference call with all of her friends was what she need right now.

"We kissed!" Mary cried to her friends. She closed the door of her room, afraid someone might hear, before moving to outside into the balcony. Her room overlooked the back of the Valois's grand and beautiful garden. The fresh air didn't do much to calm her nerves. The sky was getting dark, the sun looked like it was about to set. It looked like it was drowning in an endless sea of hues – Mary wished she could be drowned in the sky too.

"And?" Kenna urged. "That's all?"

"Yes." She answered. She silently thanked Bash for intruding on them. God knows what might have happened if he didn't.

"Mary, are you alright?" Greer asked, worry obvious in her voice. All of them were worried for their friend.

"I don't know anymore," She replied. She wanted to cry but couldn't bring herself to. "I agreed to marry him."

"What?" All of them said in union. Mary knew that by now Kenna has already informed them of what was going on.

"What happened?" Aylee asked.

"What changed?" Lola asked at the same time.

"I don't know!" This was ridiculous. She was sick of not knowing things anymore – especially her own emotions. "Both my parents agree on me marrying him. I have no choice."

"Mary, you always have a choice." Aylee said. She has always been the sweetest among them. "Do you love him?"

Mary has been asked this so many times, that even she wasn't sure how to answer it anymore.

"Of course she does." Lola said, "She allowed him to kiss him."

"A kiss doesn't mean love, Lola," Kenna commented.

"Guys, love is nothing but a series of chemical chain reactions in the brain." Greer said simply. She was the most sensible and safe in the group. Always being driven by her brain and never by her heart. It wasn't safe.

Mary groaned in frustration. What was she to do?

"Not helping, Greer." Kenna commented, sensing Mary's frustration.

"Sorry," Greer murmured.

"Ladies!" Mary shoutsed all of them going silent on the other end. "I need time to decide if I love him or not."

It was a silly thing to say. Love wasn't supposed to be calculated, it was supposed to be passionate but Mary knew passion wasn't going to get her through this situation. She needed to think practically.

She was going to marry Francis. She owed it to her family and to their companies. She has to marry him. However, love was still the question on her mind. Did she love him?

'_Yes!' Her heart screamed._

'_No.' Her mind screamed louder._

'_Yes.' Louder._

'_No.' Louder._

"Enough!" She screamed, but realizing that not one of her friends said anything.

"Mary, we didn't say anything." Lola mentioned.

"I know, " She breathed deeply, "I'm sorry. I truly am. And I'm not sure if I can make it in time for Lola's party."

Oops. She wasn't supposed to say that.

"What?" Lola asked, surprised. "Kenna, are you throwing me a birthday party?"

Kenna sounded like she wanted to deny it but there was nothing she could do. It was already out there.

"Yes," She admitted, "And please don't let us cancel it. Greer has already booked the venue."

"Yeah, and it's beautiful." Greer added, she seemed pleased with her work.

"And I've already sent out the invitations!" Aylee said, sounding as excited as Lola was unexcited.

Mary smiled as she listened to her friend's conversation. She missed them so much.

A knock on the door made her look back and saw Bash enter slowly with a folder of files in his hand.

"Guys," She interrupts their bickering. "I need to go now; I'll talk to you later."

She ended the call and walked up to Bash, who was standing by the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

Her relationship with him was… complicatedly simple. They had no relationship.

She never grew close to him because he never stayed at the house long enough for them to become friends. Catherine was the one to blame. But she has always been intrigued by him, she didn't know much about him, except from the basics. And now, she suddenly remembered that he saw her and Francis in bed – although only kissing she still felt embarrass about it – she tried to control the blush that was creeping up her cheeks but couldn't. She hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Henry said to give this to your brother but he isn't in the house," He said, showing her the files. "Well, I think he isn't. This house is huge!"

Mary smiled at his words, he had a point.

"Well, I'll be glad to hand it to him." Mary said, outreaching her hands and he gave the files to her. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," He said with a smile but when Mary smiled back, his face became serious. "I'm serious, don't mention it. Henry said to give it only to your brother. I don't think he wants you to see what's in there."

That got Mary curious. "Why?"

Bash smiled and she never noticed how lovely his smile was and how cute he was.

"I don't know but I think you should take a look and find out." Bash suggested.

"You're cheeky." Mary commented, not able to control her smile.

"So I've been told." Bash smiled, and it made Mary's heart double its rate. What was going on?

Silence lingered between them for a moment before Bash decided to exit but Mary stopped him.

"Bash, before you go," She started, her heart still beating rapidly. "Can you not mention to anyone and just forget what you saw between Francis and me?"

He just looked blankly at her for a moment, as if he doesn't know what she was talking about but then, a smirk appeared on his face.

"Of course," He said and jokingly bowed at her. "Good bye, Mary."

He said her name in a way that Mary never heard her name before. It sounded like music. It was strange. Her name was so simple – so mundane – and yet he managed to say it in a manner that made Mary love her name.

* * *

><p>At dinner, Mary could only focus on her plate. The events of the day were still replaying through her mind. She was trying to make sense of it all. She glanced at the empty chair beside her and wondered where her brother was.<p>

"Anything wrong?" Francis asked her, she looked up and saw the look of concern visible in his eyes.

"Everything's fine," She lied with a smile. "I was just wondering where Jem is."

"Oh, you weren't informed?" Henry asked at the head of the table.

"Informed of what?" She questioned. All of them turned to Henry, including Bash, who was awfully quiet.

"Your father has decided to extend your stay here," He answered and both Mary and Catherine looked surprised and angry with the information. "It's for us to further discuss this project development."

Mary wanted to scream but it was Catherine who beat her to it.

"Why?" She asked in slight anger. It was obvious that she was just controlling it. "I thought that deal was already made!"

"Catherine!" Henry called, controlling his wife was impossible. "We're not going to discuss your dislike of guest in our home, in front of one."

Catherine looked at Henry for a second before turning to Mary with an annoyed look.

"Your brother is handling your Visa's extension." Henry stated.

Mary just nodded and tried to eat her food again. Dinner alone with the Valois was awful.

* * *

><p>Mary walked into her room with a huff of frustration. She wanted to get away from France and the Valois's but it looked like she was staying and she hated it.<p>

She flopped down on the bed, pondering on how she could convince her father that she needed to go back to Scotland.

She turned to look at her side and saw the folder that Bash had gave her earlier. She picked it up and started reading the documents as soon as she opened them.

As she read, she got more and more angry. It were documents about the business deal and how when Mary and Francis are married, the Stuart enterprise was going to be given to the Valois cooperation. This wasn't an emerging of companies. This was a takeover.

Her father was going to hand over their company to the Valois's and Mary was just a piece in their game. Did Francis know about this? Did Jem?

* * *

><p>"Come on, brother." Bash said, entering Francis's room. "You promised me a night out of drinking if I have dinner with Catherine."<p>

"I can't, I'm sorry." Francis said, he sat behind his large desk and continued to read some legal documents and plans for the Santorini resort. "Change of plans. Father needs me to review these documents for tomorrow's meeting. A meeting, that if I recall correctly, you're involved in."

He looked up at Bash.

"Yes, but come now." Bash tried to urge. "A couple of rounds then we'll be back."

"Not in the mood, Bash," Francis said, looking back down at the papers.

Bash smirked, "You were earlier." That made Francis look back up at his brother. "With Mary."

"Get out!" Francis said, he wasn't angry but he needed to focus on what his father was making him do. And not on Mary! The sooner the deal was signed and sealed, the sooner he could go back to Santorini. If his father allow him.

"Okay, okay," Bash put his hands up in the air, in surrender. "I'm sorry but I think you should talk to her. I think she needs someone to talk to."

"Why do you say that?" He asked but Bash just smiled and walked back out of the room.

_Bastard! _

* * *

><p>The next morning, while Mary was getting ready for the day, a knock on her door, made her stop in her tracks.<p>

'_No, keep calm. It's probably just Jem.' She couched herself. 'You need to talk to Jem.'_

"Come in," She said, thinking it was her brother. She looked back at the mirror and continued to put on her earrings.

She saw Franc's from her peripheral vision, her breath stopped in her lungs. She didn't want to talk to him right now. She was still arranging her thoughts of what she found out last night.

"Mary, can we talk?" Francis begun.

"Francis, listen. I'm willing to marry you for our family and companies but please know one thing," She paused and took a deep breath. "I don't love you and I don't think I can ever will again, not after what you did to me but I am willing to give this – give us a chance. Because, you are correct. I owe it to my family." Mary said, avoiding his stare.

"But what about last night?" Francis asked, hurt and confusion obvious in his voice.

"Last night meant nothing," She answered. Lie. It meant everything, but she couldn't show him that.

It was funny how one day, you wake up feeling deeply in love. The next, your heart is broken into pieces.

That was how Francis felt when Mary said those words.

* * *

><p><strong>ANHello**

**I think it's safe to say that I'm a lazy person when it comes to proof reading my work. **

**If anyone wants to be my beta reading, I'm all for that. **

**Any volunteers?**

**Also, I go back to school tomorrow, meaning my updating schedule will be a bit hazy.**

**SNEAK PEEK:** "How's Aylee?" Francis asked, trying to make conversation with her. "Still sickly as ever?"  
>It was a joke but by the way Mary looked, it seemed like he struck a nerve.<br>"She has cancer, Francis" Mary replied and Francis suddenly wanted to staple his mouth shut.

**Anyways, review! **

**Please. They make me happy.**

**For any suggestions or questions just PM me. **


	9. Chapter 9

**#IDIDN'TPROOFREADTHISBECAUSEI'VEBEENGONESOLONGANDIMSOSORRY**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

It was the ticking of the clock in his room that kept Francis sane. It was hard to focus on the documents he was reading when Mary's words still echoed in his mind. He couldn't control the beating of his heart – it was both infuriating and depressing. He knew better not to heed on her words but it still pained him to hear them from her lips and it was incredibly silly for him to expect her to still love him after what he did. But what hurt him the most was the inkling on his mind of what might have happened last night.

He opened one of the drawers of his desk and pulled out an old photo of him and Mary – the two of them on the kitchen island with red apples surrounding them. They were probably nine or ten – Mary's braces stood to defend his guess. She looked hilarious with them but Francis thought it was cute.

"Mary Stuart, you're driving me crazy." He said to himself as he looked at the photo.

* * *

><p><em>"You're the good apple!" A ten year old Francis Valois said to a nine year old Mary Stuart. Both of them in the kitchen of the Valois household – going through the drawers and cabinets trying to find sweets – but unfortunately, only finding a basket of apples. Catherine must have told the servants to hide the candy from them.<em>

_"Why?" Mary asked in her little voice. A frown was on her sweet face because of her new braces – she hated them._

_"Because you're always in the middle." He explained picking up the red apple in the middle. "Everyone knows that the good apple is always in the middle of the basket. You're always in the middle of everything. Even in pictures, you're always in the middle of your parents."_

_"Not true!" It was true. "And besides, you can place anything in the middle but that doesn't make them the good one."_

_"You have such strong opinions for a girl." Francis rolled his eyes._

_"And so?" She asked. Both of their mothers had strong opinions._

_"Father says girls shouldn't have strong opinions." He answered so simply that it baffled Mary._

_Before Mary could say anything, a twelve year old Louis came into the kitchen with his new camera. He carried it everywhere since he got it for Christmas. He snapped a photo of them before saying anything. The kitchen was a mess and he was scared at the thought of what might Catherine's reaction would be._

_"What are you doing?" He asked. It was one of those rare days that Louis was at the Valois house._

_"Hey!" Mary yelled. "You can't take our picture without our permission!"_

* * *

><p>The next scenes were a blur to Francis now. It was both nostalgic and annoying reminiscing those simple times but when he came to think about it, his life was never simple. He was a Valois and Valois' were never simple.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm going back to Scotland." Mary told to Jem. It was a statement, not a request. "It's Lola's birthday in a few days and I want to be there."<p>

Jem looked up from his phone and raised an eyebrow at his sister. Her face was serious; trying to hide the feeling of rage pent up inside of her after reading the documents Bash gave to her last night.

"Mary, father said we need to stay here to finalize things with the Valois." Jem said.

"You can do it yourself." She knew that wasn't the reply her brother wanted to hear or even expect to hear. This was strange for her. She was never one to defy their father. "And besides, I'll probably be living in France after I marry Francis."

Her tone was bitter and Jem didn't know if he should sympathy for her.

"Mary –"

"I'll fly home tomorrow," Mary said, sternly. She was going to take control in all aspects in her life. At least she would try to. "I've already made arrangements."

Jem looked surprised at that, "Okay." He replied after a moment of consideration. "Okay but Francis will come with you."

"What?" The look of shock on Mary's face almost made him break into a smile.

"You'll take Francis with you back to Scotland," He explained, "It will give you two time to bond."

"But…" She was grasping for words. "Francis will never agree! He won't want to come with me."

He smirked and it made Mary want to pick up Jem's phone and smash it into a million pieces.

"Not if Henry agrees." He smiled.

"What are you planning?" Mary asked; if she knew one thing about her brother was that he was just like their father – however, unlike their father, Jem had a heart – although, she was starting to question that now.

"Nothing." She could sense the lie in his words. "If you want to attend your friend's party, then go. But you have to take Francis with you. It's a good idea and I'm sure Henry and our father will agree. It's good for our business."

"How?" She hated the feeling of curiosity running through her mind.

"You two are getting married," Those words still felt surreal to her. "And you can't just get married out of the blue. You two need to be seen in public. It's basic PR."

"But–"

"No 'buts', I'll talk to Henry and I'm confident that he'll agree." Jem said.

Mary was speechless. When did Jem turn into a heartless businessman who only cared for the company? When did he turn into a manipulative person? When did he become this cold towards Mary? When did he turn into their father?

"I know about the takeover!" She suddenly, Jem looked surprised.

"What?" He asked, standing from his position.

Mary searched his face for even just a trace of confusion of what takeover she was taking about, but the only look on his face was shock. Shock of how she could possibly knew.

"You knew didn't you?" She asked, anger in her voice. "How could you possibly agree to this?"

"Mary, you don't know what you're saying," He tried to calm her down.

"I know enough!" She contradicted. She couldn't fathom the idea of all the hard work her family has put into building their company, and just giving it away. "When Francis and I get married, the Stuart enterprise will be given to the Valois'. Why? Answer me!"

"Lower your voice!" Jem tried to hush her. "You know nothing. If you want to discuss this more, then talk to father. Don't yell at me. I'm still your older brother."

Mary stormed out of Jem's room and ran into her room. No. Not her room. She got used to calling it her room, but it was still the Valois' house and she was just a guest. She walked up to a wall and her fists hit the wall with all of her pent up rage and desperation. She started to get all of her clothes and her luggage bag.

The afternoon sun passed through the window as she was packed her bags to fly back to Scotland. The thought of Francis going with her was still ridiculous but her brother did have a point. They needed to look like a real couple before they can get married, so it wouldn't look like a heartless arrangement set by their fathers.

The knock on her door made her stop folding her clothes. Why did she bring so many in the first place?

"I heard I'm going to Scotland." Francis said, with a half- hearted attempt at a fake smile.

"How could you possibly know that so quickly?" Mary asked, astonished.

"This is a large house, but the walls are rather thin." He explained. "I heard you and Jem talking."

"So, you probably heard about the handing over of our company to yours?" She asked. She was still avoiding his stare.

"Yes," He answered, "I can't say I knew about it. Trust me, I didn't."

"But do you want it?" She inquired. A man like him who grew up in a world of power, surely wanted more of it.

"No." He answered but with some hesitation. The Stuart enterprise could be good for the Valois cooperation but he didn't want it at the expense of Mary. He cared for Mary too much.

Mary didn't say anything after that. The hesitation in his answer was enough for her to decide that Francis agree to it.

The stillness in the air was agony to Francis.

"So, I'm going to Scotland?" He tried to change the topic but with the furrow of Mary's eyebrows, he knew it was a lost cost.

"Unfortunately." Mary answered, not looking at him. She continued with her packing. Maybe not such a lost cost, after all. "It's Lola's birthday and Kenna planned a party."

Francis recalled Mary's friends. They used to be called "The Four Mary's" because they copied everything Mary did growing up. They looked up to her and Francis thought it was creepy. It still was but now, everyone seemed to have established their own personalities and traits.

"Also with Greer, I assume?" Mary looked surprise that he still remembered her name.

"Yes, and with Aylee." She answered, quickening her pace. She wanted to be with her friends!

"How's Aylee?" Francis asked, trying to make conversation with her. "Still sickly as ever?"

It was a joke but by the way Mary stopped in her tracks and looked at him, it seemed like he struck a nerve.

"She has cancer, Francis" Mary replied and Francis suddenly wanted to staple his mouth shut.

Francis didn't know what to say next. What could he say?

Aylee always seemed so nice but so weak. She didn't deserve to have cancer.

"I'm sorry." He replied.

"Don't be." She said, clearing her throat before returning to her luggage. "She was always so sick. We just didn't know how sick."

"Mary –" He tried to step closer to her, maybe put a comforting hand on her shoulder but she stepped away.

"Francis, please. Not now." She said, the topic of Aylee made her eyes water. "I'm almost finish packing. You should start now, we leave tomorrow morning."

"Okay." Francis said, stepping backward and putting his hands behind his back. His Mary wanted distance, he was going to give it to her. She deserved it. "I'll go."

Before Francis could reach the door, Mary opened her mouth.

"Why do you let your father control you?" She asked, his back turned to her. "You weren't like that when we were young. What changed?"

"I don't let father control me," He answered, still facing the door. "I don't do thing I don't want to do."

"But you're marrying me; you're going to Scotland with me." Mary counted, "You can't possibly want that."

"You're so stupid." Francis laughed and turned to face her. "How many times do I have to tell that I do want this? I want you!"

Mary swallowed and scrambled her mind for a reply. She knew this. Somehow, deep in her mind – even with the countless times she tried to convince herself – he wanted her and she wanted him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello**

**I HATE MY WRITING BECAUSE TOO MUCH ANGST. **

**I'll try to include fluff in the next chapter.**

**I've been gone so long and I'm so sorry for only now updating but...damn.**

**School. Just. School. **

**Sneak Peak:**_"I'm tired of trying to be perfect. I'm going to make mistakes!" She screamed with sadness. "And I am not perfect. Why can't you just accept that?" _

**Hey Hey Hey.**

**So, who do you think said that line?**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The cool and humid air of Scotland would've annoyed anyone who wasn't used to it but to Mary Stuart, it was amazing. After being in France for almost three weeks, just the scent of the air in her homeland was freeing – even though if that included gasoline and must.

"Does it always smell like mold here?" Bash asked as he stepped out of the taxi cab. By some miracle, Francis convinced Bash to join him in his travels and by an even bigger miracle, their father agreed. Mary scolded at the turn of events. This wasn't what she wanted.

"Must you insult my home?" Mary said, annoyed.

As the three of them stood outside of the Stuart mansion, Mary tried to hide her jitters. The two hour long flight from France to Scotland was long enough for Mary to decide that whatever she felt for Bash during her short stay in France was just a fleeting touch of stress and Bash just so happened to be the only person at that time she didn't want to slap.

"I'm not insulting your home; I'm insulting the smell of it." Bash explained with a smirk. "It's a very lovely home."

"Bash." Francis warned. He kept mostly silent on the flight and car ride to the Stuarts. Mary wasn't sure if she liked it or not. Not hearing Francis made it easier for her to ignore him but just knowing he was next to her, made her heart skip a few beats.

"I still don't understand why you brought him along," She whispered to Francis.

"Why? Would you like it better for us to be alone together, instead?" Francis asked. It was a brave move but he needed to testify against his words.

"I –" Mary didn't continue but just opened the door to their house.

The moment Mary crossed the threshold; she was greeted by a tight hug by her mother.

"Mary, I've missed you so," Marie said.

"Mother," Mary breathed. This was something new – her mother never displayed affection before.

"Oh, Francis!" She said letting go of Mary and walking over to Francis, "How you've grown. I haven't laid my sights on you for ages!"

"Mrs. Stuart, you look beautiful." Francis complimented.

"Aw, just as sweet as ever," She beamed, she turned and saw Bash. "Sebastian! You look dashing."

"Not as you look amazing." Bash replied.

Mary found herself getting bored with these introductions; she wanted to see her friends.

**xxx**

"There's Mary!" Aylee declared and Lola, Greer and Kenna all looked towards Mary as she approached them in the café.

All of them stood and hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you all." Mary breathed as she looked at her friends. This was her life.

She looked at Aylee, "Are you alright?" Aylee looked paler and thinner as ever.

"Mary, I'm fine." Aylee rolled her eyes and laughed.

"So, how was France?" Lola asked as they settled on their chairs.

"It was fine," Mary said, even though she didn't get to see France that much except for a few trips to the city for business and a little bit of shopping.

"How was Francis?" Kenna asked, scandalously.

Mary tried to hide the cringe at the mention of him but she knew this was coming.

"He's fine," She answered, "He is actually here in Scotland. Also with Sebastian."

"Wait, what?" Greer asked, "Francis is here? In Scotland?"

"And Sebastian too?" Aylee added.

"It was the only way for my brother to allow me to come home," Mary explained. She wanted this to be amicable meeting but it seemed like the others only wanted to hear about her misadventures in France and with Francis. "Francis invited Sebastian."

"So, are they coming to the party later?" Kenna asked. Lola's party was tonight and they only had a few hours for final preparations.

"Kenna –" Lola looked at her friend. Even with the countless protest, Kenna was still determine to throw the best party for Lola.

"Yes," Mary replied after giving a sympathetic look, "It's perfect publicity for the public to see Francis and me before we announce our engagement."

"Engagement?" Greer repeated, "So, you're really going to marry him?"

"Yes." Mary answered; it felt unearthly hearing it from others.

"Do you love him?" Aylee asked. It was a question she has been asked a thousand times but every time, her answers keep changing. She was so uncertain that it hurt.

"Love isn't always the answer," Mary said simply. She just smiled and held Aylee's hand.

"I've miss you all so much," She said, looking at them. "I've brought presents I bought in France."

She continued to give the bags, clothes, jewelry she bought for them while in France.

"Mary, you didn't have to," Lola commented as she admired her new necklace. The smile on her face said otherwise, though.

"What do you mean? Of course I had to," Mary replied, "It's your birthday, plus I have another one for you tonight."

"Mary – "

"Lola, hush!" Kenna interrupted. "Mary's your friend, it's your birthday. Of course she's going to buy you gifts. It's only normal. Greer, Aylee and I have presents for you too."

As the two continued to bicker and Greer and Aylee watched, Mary couldn't help but feel that everything was back to normal.

**xxx**

"Why am I here, brother?" Bash asked Francis as they roamed around the streets of Edinburgh.

"Mary's out with her friends, so I thought we could see the sights." Francis answered, "I haven't been to Scotland since high school."

"Francis, you know what I mean," Bash gave him a pointed look, which Francis tried to dismiss. "Why am I in Scotland?"

Francis heaved a sigh, "I don't want to be alone with Mary."

"Why?"

"Because, I do the stupidest things when I'm around her," He replied.

"Like declare your undying love for her, even though you know she still has mixed feelings for you?"

Francis gave Bash a scornful glare but was dismissed by his laugh.

"It's not funny." Francis said.

"You have to admit, it is." Bash stated, "Francis Valois, the smooth talker and ladies' man has his tongue all twisted because of Mary Stuart. It's a humorous sight to behold."

"Bastard," Francis whispered but by the glint in Bash's eyes and smile, he knew he heard it and just took light of it.

**xxx**

Kenna had booked a pavilion to hold the party in, with lights and music to fill the room's atmosphere. Even with the amount of protesting and complaints, Lola looked like she was enjoying herself. She was surrounded by her friends, some of her family and was dressed in one of the most beautiful dresses she has ever since. And it was a present from Mary.

"Do you like it?" Kenna asked over the raging music.

"It's wonderful, Kenna." Lola replied with a huge smile. "But I think the music's too loud, can you change it to something more… slower?"

"I'm on it!" Greer volunteered.

"Where's Mary?" Lola asked, looking around for her friend.

"She texted and said she would be a bit late." Kenna explained, "She's coming with Francis and Sebastian."

"Sebastian?" Aylee repeated with a dreamy look in her eyes, "Isn't he just gorgeous?"

Lola and Kenna laughed at their friend's declaration – it wasn't usual for Aylee to fond over boys.

It was a sight that made them smile.

**xxx**

"Mary, before you leave tonight, I need a word with you," Her father said as he sat behind his desk and Mary in front of him. She wore a dark coat over her evening dress. "I heard from your brother that you've agreed to marry Francis, is this true?"

"Yes," She answered.

"Good," He beamed, "Francis is the perfect choice for you."

Mary wasn't sure what it was – maybe it was the word _'perfect' _– but something inside of her, finally snapped.

"Perfect? Perfect?" She repeated and with every time she let go of that word, she could feel venom in her throat. "No one is perfect!"

"Keep your tone down!" James yelled, "I am still your father."

"Why?" She asked, "You don't want anyone to hear that you can't control your own daughter?"

"Mary Stuart! You will respect me."

"Why? You don't respect me!" She was yelling now. "You're making me marry someone I don't –"

She didn't know how to finish the sentence but it was a good thing her father was already speaking again.

"Mary, all I want is what's best for you." He tried to sound caring but Mary was so good at telling when he was lying. "He's the perfect choice."

There it was again, that word that made Mary want to scream.

"I'm tired of trying to be perfect. I'm going to make mistakes!" She screamed with sadness "And I am not perfect. Why can't you just accept that?"

Her father looked as if he was either going to scream at her or slap her, but before he could make up his mind, she dismissed herself and turned to exit the room.

"Mary," He called to her and without looking back, she heard him say, "Have fun tonight."

**xxx**

Francis sat down on one of the sofas in the living room with Bash and Marie; they heard every word that was being yelled from down the hall.

"Well…" Marie began, trying to break the silence.

"You cooked a lovely dinner earlier, Mrs. Stuart." Bash said, the awkwardness that was wrapping around them was something he didn't like.

"Thank you, Bash." She replied with a smile.

Francis sat and watched as Mary emerged from the hall and entered the living room.

"Let's go," She said to the boys.

"But, my dear, don't you want to fix you makeup first?" Marie suggested, "And your hair is a bit of a mess."

"It's fine, mother." She said through gritted teeth. "I'll fix it when I get there."

Her hostile tone was enough for her mother to keep her lips lock and for Bash and Francis to stand and head for the door.

The drive to the pavilion was laced with awkward silence.

**xxx**

"Mary, you look beautiful!" Lola complimented on her ivory colored dress that was embellished with beads and lace.

"So do you," Mary replied.

"Where's Francis?" Greer asked.

"And Bash?" Aylee added with a smile.

"They're out there somewhere," She replied, her smile becoming a bit more force than it was just moments ago. "I want to dance!"

"What's going on?" Kenna asked as she walked over to her friends.

"Come on!" Mary grabbed all of them and led them to the dance floor, the people around them made a circle for the five of them to dance in.

It was a scene out of a movie, where they were twirling and spinning to the sounds of the music – their laughter mixing with the song.

As Mary twirled, she caught Francis on the sideline watching her, and near him was Bash, also watching her.

The thoughts of them were dismissed by one of her friends grabbed her hand and drew her away from the middle of the room. She didn't even notice that the music had changed.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they climbed several steps of stairs.

"Just wait for it!" Kenna said.

They entered a room at the top of the stairs and it was a balcony overlooking the whole room. From there they could see everyone at the party.

"Look at them, they look like they're all having fun," Greer said.

"But the most important thing though, is Lola having fun?" Aylee asked. "Are you?"

Lola beamed, "Of course I am!"

"I knew it!" Kenna said proudly.

"Fine, I admit it," Lola said, "This is the best party ever!"

"Hey, remember when we were twelve and you –"

"Greer!" Lola interrupted. She didn't have the best luck when they were twelve.

"Oh, I remember that." Mary said, laughing.

It was Lola's twelfth birthday and her mother made her dress in a weird puffy dress with so much lace, that it was painful to look at.

"You were wearing that awful dress." Kenna added with a laugh.

"I thought she looked pretty." Aylee mentioned admits the insults. "She looked like a little porcelain doll, but significantly less creepy."

All of them laughed.

**xxx**

As the five of them were caught in their own little bubble, Francis watched from below and he realized that if this was what Mary's life was like, he understood why she didn't want it taken away from her. He understood why she didn't want to marry him.

And he wasn't going to take away her friends from her; he wasn't going to take her happiness from her. He wasn't going to marry her.

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>AN HELLO.**

**Late update, I know but can you blame me?**

**College is killing me. **

**Anyways, how'd you like the new chapter?**

**Sneak Peek: **"Mary is very special to me and to a lot of other people." Francis said, he tried to hold himself from punching him.

**Oh my my my. **

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"What's it like?" Mary looked up and saw Bash standing by the exit door of the pavilion. She went out for some fresh and cool air because it got too warm inside, and maybe the couple of drinks of alcohol contributed to her feeling of warmth.

"What's what like?" Mary asked, "And do you enjoy creeping up on people?"

"It's one of my many talents," He smirked, "Being a bastard and hidden away from the world will do that to you."

"Stop being dramatic," She rolled her eyes. She knew his story – or at least what she heard from Francis when they were young – but she never really got to know Bash, himself. "You weren't hidden from the world."

"And how would you know?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

Mary tried to formulate an answer to that, but seeing as Francis and her were only little when he told her those stories about Bash, she couldn't defend herself right now. Time changes people. That she knew very well.

"Doesn't matter," She shrugs him off. "Back to your first question, what's what like?"

Bash stared at her with his eyes so blue and yet with a glint of turquoise and teal that Mary couldn't help but admire them.

"What's it like for other people to say who you're going to marry?" He asked.

"What do you want, Bash?" She asked, deflecting him. This was strange for Bash. He never minded her before, why would he know?

"An answer to my question would be nice," He replied with his trademark smirk.

Mary took a deep breath; the cold was getting to her now. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep the cold away but even with her coat, she still felt frizzing. Maybe going outside wasn't the best idea.

"It's fine," She answered turning her back away from him. She didn't want him to see the lie in her eyes. "I'm fine."

"Just fine?"

"Well…" Would she really open up to her fiancé's brother? "I'm not fine as in 'fine', but I'm fine as in 'people don't have to worry about me' fine."

Apparently, yes.

"Must be hard, then." She heard Bash say, a huff in his tone.

"You have no idea," She breathed in, the thought of Francis always got her confused but she knew she was going to marry him. She had to. But maybe, one day, she'll find the man she fell in love with so many summers ago.

"Mary, Francis loves you," He said, to her surprise. But was it really a surprise that Francis loved her or was it just surprising because Bash said it. "I'm his brother, I love him. I don't want him to get hurt."

"What are you trying to say?" Mary asked, a little offended by his statement. If anyone was going to get hurt, it was her.

"Hey, calm down," He said, her tone was getting louder and more annoyed, "I just want –"

Mary let out a mix of a frustrated groan and moan, "Why is it always what others want?" She turned to him and looked at him in the eyes, the look of surprise by her outburst evident in them. "Why can't it be what I want? Do you have any idea of how I'm feeling about this?"

"No." He answered, "And I don't wanna. Must be hell inside your head."

"Worst," She replied, he took in the scent of him, he smelled like tonic and cinnamon. "People are expecting so much from me, that I don't know who to follow anymore."

"Try following your heart, Mary Stuart." Bash replied and there it was again, the feeling in her stomach when she heard him say her name in such a way that sounded like music.

**Xxx**

After the party, Mary went back to their house with Francis – Bash however, was nowhere in sight.

"Can we talk?" Francis asked as the both of them entered the dark room of the visitor's area. The only light available was of the street lights outside and the moon.

Mary didn't like this. She knew where this was going. She was afraid.

"Mary, I love you." Francis said, and for a moment, Mary wanted to say she loved him back but when she was about to open her lips to speak, he said something so unexpected that Mary actually heard her heart drop. "But, I don't think I can marry you."

"Why?" It was the only thing she could choke out.

"Tonight, I saw something in you that cleared up something I've been wondering about," He said, standing in front of her, their distance painful in away because she wanted so bad to touch him at the moment. "You belong here, in Scotland and you belong with your friends and I belong in France. I hurt you before; I don't want to hurt you now by taking you away from your friends. Your family."

His mouth was moving but she couldn't understand a word he said, because with every word, Mary could feel her heart crack into a thousand pieces of emotions.

"You're doing it again," She said, her voice hoarse. Her breath caught in her throat. "You're pushing me away, again."

"But I want you to be with your loved ones," He explained. The words he let go were painful to him but he knew it was worth it. Seeing the smile on her face tonight was worth it. She was worth it.

"But I love you!" She said suddenly. "And I want you, not just part of you. You. Whole because I love you."

There it was. The words she hadn't said in so many years that it foreign on her tongue, but there it was. And it felt good to say because it was true. She loved him. She still loved him.

Mary didn't know what he was going to do next, he took a step forward and he paused in front of her, his hand running the length of her arm as he leaned down to touch her lips with his.

The both of them inhaled a deep breath the second their lips met. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, welcoming him back into her life.

This wasn't there first kiss and surely wasn't going to be their last, but there was something special about it. There was a promise in it. An unspoken understanding between them.

"I love you too," He breathed with a smile when they pulled apart. The light in the smiles on their faces were enough to illuminate the dark room of the house.

"I love you," She said again, almost like testing the word on her tongue but when she looked up at him again, she knew she was certain about it. She loved him. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

She repeated the words over and over again and with each 'I love you' a kiss was pressed to her lips.

"Well, this is romantic," He said after a moment. Both of them still in one another's arms.

"This is hardly romance," She joked with a roll of her eyes, "We haven't even been on an official date yet, and we're already getting married."

And then, Francis suddenly looked pale with the mention of those words, "We're getting married," He repeated.

"Yes," Mary answered with hesitation. "Why? Do you… do you not want to?"

The hurt in her voice was present and it pained Francis to know he caused it.

"No, I want to, but I want to do something else, first." He said and he got to one knee and Mary already knew what was going to happen, "Mary Stuart, whenever I see you, time freezes and the world stops spinning, my heart willfully smiles because of you. You're the love that was given to me by fate, destiny or whatever you want to call it but, you're the grace in my life. You are my happiness and my love. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Tears were in her eyes and she couldn't stop herself from crying. She loved him so much. "Of course, I do. Yes!"

He got up and hugged her tightly before kissing her senselessly.

**Xxx**

The morning after, they woke up in each other's arms on top of Mary's bed. After a night filled with emotions and love, both of them finally felt…harmonious.

An arm snaked around Mary's waist and she could feel Francis' breath on her neck.

"Before, I remember wishing that 'Maybe I'll wake up and you'll love me again' and now we're here." Francis confessed, and Mary's heart fluttered.

"Maybe I never stopped loving you, though," She admitted, turning to caress his bare chest. He was all messy hair, midnight ashes, and morning sun. "I tried so hard to forget you but it was impossible."

"I love you," He said again and with the countless time he said it, he never got tired of saying it.

"I love you too," She answered, "Francis, do you think we can do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Run our companies," She replied, "When we get married, our companies will be merged together and then what?"

"Then we can run one of the most successful businesses in the world," He said, "We'll just be like Kings and Queens."

She laughed at his words and slapped his chest, "I'm serious! Work is very important."

He groaned in mock frustration, "Work, work, work. Do you want me to teach you how to enjoy life?"

"How?"

"Like this," He kissed her until he was on top of her, time paused for her — in that moment it was like the sun had stopped shining, the earth had stopped its movement on its axis and that this was the only thing happening in the world.

**Xxx**

"We want to get married sooner," Francis said to James Stuart and Marie Guise while he held Mary's hand tightly. It was an intimidating sight but with Mary besides him, he could do anything. He didn't have anything to fear.

"I knew it!" Marie cried with joy while James just nodded in agreement, as if he already knew what they were going to say.

"That's good, have you told your father yet?"

"No, I haven't." Francis replied, "We plan to fly to France tomorrow and tell him and my mother, in person."

"Good, that's good." James repeated, "And when you're back there, Mary, please tell your brother that I need him back here in Scotland."

"Why can't you just call him or –"

"I have no time for that," He cut her off. "Now, I need to do some work."

And with that, he left. As if hearing his only daughter was getting married didn't faze him at all.

Mary turned to her mother, "Don't mind him." She said.

It was the only response she ever gave when it came to her father.

Marie stood from her chair, "Before I forget, I have something to give to your mother, Francis. Just wait. I'll be back."

And with that, she left, too.

It was just Mary and Francis again, but that was fine because that was all they needed. Each other.

**Xxx**

"Where have you been?" Francis asked Bash as he entered their shared guest bed room, his tone a mixture of worry, annoyance and anger. "You've been gone all night. This isn't France, brother. I wouldn't know where to look for you if you've gone missing."

"You worry too much, brother." Bash replied, "I went home with a lovely lady after the party."

"Really?" It was Mary who stepped out from the guest bathroom connected to the room, "Who?"

"I think this conversation is getting a bit too personal," Bash answered and looked at them. "I'll go pack my things for our flight home tomorrow."

"How did you know?" Mary asked in surprise.

"Thin walls, Mary," He answered, as if that was the only explanation to it, "Thin walls."

* * *

><p><strong>I TRIED FOR FLUFF!<strong>

**AIN'T THAT SOMETHING NEW. **

**HAHAHA**

**As you can see, I didn't include the preview from the last chapter because changed some scenes from the draft.**

**I'll probably use it in the next chapter.**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was twenty-minutes before midnight and Mary couldn't believe where she was – in bed with Francis Valois, the love of her young life. He lay beside her, smelling like heavy sighs and fallen leaves. She was completely and utterly in love with him. She could feel the bliss and love radiating from deep within herself. For the first time in her life, Mary finally felt contented. She had him. With a final glance back at the clock, she snuggled closer to him and finally closed her eyes, allowing herself to slip into the tenderness and warmth of their love for each other.

**Xxx**

"My mother is crazy!" Mary murmured to Francis as both of them exited the Stuart household and unto the driveway, hands intertwined. Francis gave her a look and a raised eyebrow.

"Have you met _my_ mother?" Francis replied with a smile. "I think mine wins the 'Crazy Mother' award."

She gives him a look but couldn't argue with his statement. "She scheduled an appointment with a bridal store in Paris."

"And that's a bad thing?" He questioned. Last time he checked, Mary loved shopping. Didn't every woman?

"Yes, especially because she booked the whole store." She said, annoyance was in her tone but it was mostly because she didn't want anyone – especially not her mother – to control her wedding. "She's already reserved dresses for me to try on."

"Mary, your mother's just trying to help." Francis tried to defend his future mother-in-law, "She's excited, aren't you?"

Mary's face turned soft and the smile on her face said it all.

She faced him, his hand caressing her face and both of their heart conflating together with their affection for each other.

"Of course I am. I'm more than excited!" She replied, "I just want to do things on my – on our grounds."

She corrected because they were a team.

He smiled and kissed her. It was sweet and innocent. A far contrast from their desperate kisses they exchanged two nights before.

"Hey, you love birds!" They heard someone call and turned to see Kenna with the others.

"Hello," Francis greeted them with a smile while Mary hugged her friends.

"What time does your flight leave?" Greer asked.

"In an hour," Mary answered.

"So soon?" Aylee commented, with a visible shiver. She wasn't wearing a coat, unlike the rest of them.

"Aylee, where's your coat?" Mary asked, she has always been worried about her. She was the baby of the group – the innocent one. But all of them knew there was more to Aylee.

"She forgot it in back at my place," Lola replied. They all stayed at Lola's house the night before.

"We tried offering her another one, but she doesn't want any of it." Greer explained.

"Aylee, it's too cold to be out without a coat." Mary said, concern filling her face and voice. She turned to Francis.

"Do you want mine?" He offered but Aylee just shook her head.

"Just because I'm broken doesn't mean I'm fragile," She said and all of them stood silent for a moment.

"Aylee, you're not broken," Mary said, feeling sympathy for her friend. Has she already given up?

The somewhat solemn moment was shuttered when they heard a loud slam and all turned to see Sebastian walking towards them. Apparently, he closed the doors of the Stuart house just a little too loudly.

"What are we standing here for?" He said, ignoring the look on everyone's faces. He didn't like the seriousness in the ambience around him. "We have a flight to catch."

Kenna stood there deciding her shoes and the stones on the ground were far more interesting than Bash or any of her friends.

This wasn't gone unnoticed by her friends.

"Francis, why don't you and Bash get in the car first," Mary suggested, "I want a moment with my friends."

"Of course, yes." He agreed before kissing her on the cheek and motioning Bash to follow him to the car.

When they were far out of earshot, the three of them started to interrogate Kenna.

"What was that all about?" Greer asked.

"You shied away from him like the plague." Lola mentioned.

"Kenna, did something happen between you and Sebastian?" Mary asked bluntly.

"Oh my gosh!" Kenna exclaimed, her cheeks tinted with crimson. "Why do you jump to conclusions so fast?"

"Because we know you." Aylee replied in a loving manner, or at least that was how she hoped she sound.

"Well, fine!" Kenna said, feeling jittery like a teenager. "During Lola's party, we may or may not have made out! But that's all." She added with a serious face.

"What? Oh my gosh!" All of the screamed.

"How did it happen?" Lola asked, after a second of all of them just smiling and laughing like little girls.

"I was the bar and ordered a cocktail when he came up to me." She told with a bashful smile, "He told me he liked a woman who could hold her poison. We got to talking and then… you know!"

"Oh wow!" All of the seemed giddy with the information.

Bash had it all. He had had all the classical training- he knew how to entertain, to waltz, to find his prey, to wear the charming smile. And apparently, all of that worked on Kenna. She looked smitten with him and that doesn't usually happen with her. But with Bash, Kenna seemed like she was back in high school.

**Xxx**

"Here comes the end of our magnificent beginning." Mary said as they arrive back at France.

The two of them in the back seat of the Valois car, Francis wanted to drive his own car but decided that it was better to be close next to the woman he loved than his eyes being on the road.

Bash decided after arriving at Orleans that he would do some catching up with his other mates. Or that was what Francis told Mary.

Leaving the two love birds alone. Which was totally fine with the both of them.

"Don't be so grim," Francis commented.

"I'm sorry," She suddenly felt guilty for being such a downer when Francis has been nothing but wonderful. "It's just, with my parents already controlling our wedding; I'm worried what your parents want. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," He replied, "I'm sure your right. When he finds out, my father will probably book the church on the spot."

"What about your mother?" Mary asked, suddenly feeling anxious. "She hates me."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Francis tried to sound convincing but with the look Mary gave him, he stopped and just admitted that Catherine didn't love the idea of Mary. She never did. "But hate? That's a bit of a stretch, don't you think?"

"No." Was her simply reply.

He gives her a reassuring smile, "Just relax. Close your eyes and let yourself loose."

"How can I?"

"Like this," He placed his hand on her cheek and slowly leaned in to meet her lips with his.

**Xxx**

"Listen to me for once in your dynamite and whore filled life!" Catherine finally screamed at Henry. They've been arguing about their son's engagement to Mary. It seemed like the only time they talked was when they were arguing. Which was all of the time.

"Catherine!" Henry had enough of his wife. His was growing tired of her. "I've had enough of this conversation. I have talked to James Stuart. Francis and Mary have decided to get married sooner. You have no more further choice. They're getting married."

"No. You can't do that." She said, her eyes filling with anger. "They can't!"

"They will." He rebutted. "I've been informed that they're on their way back home now. We will celebrate their engagement at dinner. Tell the cooks to prepare something delicious."

Catherine looked at Henry and tried her best not to scream with anger. She just walked out of his office with all the dignity she could gather.

This couldn't be happening.

**Xxx**

When Mary and Francis arrived back at the Valois mansion, Mary was quickly called by Catherine to meet her in her room.

"Oh great," Mary whispered to Francis.

"Hey, smile." Francis said, "Relax, it's probably nothing. I'll meet you later, okay?"

"Okay." She tried to smile for him but she felt too anxious to. She kept holding onto Francis' hand. "It's selfish of me and I know, but my fingers don't want to let go."

"You'll be fine," He said,

Mary climbed the stairs to Catherine's room. Catherine stayed in a different room than her husband. They didn't share the same bed. Mary was always curious why Catherine and Henry had two different rooms when she was young but when she grew older, she pieced the pieces together.

"Do not marry my son." It was the first thing Mary heard when she entered the cream colored room. The bed was in the middle of the room, two bed stands on each side, mirrors above and two night lamps.

Catherine stood in the dim lighted room and Mary could feel the temperature drop twenty degrees.

"What?" Was Mary's reaction. What was Catherine saying? "Why?"

"I don't like you," Catherine said, simply. Her face hard and bleak. "I'm sure you've figured that out by now."

"You don't try to hide it," Mary said with pursed lips. "However, you were kind to me once."

"You were young," She replied, hands folded.

"I don't understand," She said, "Why don't you want me to marry Francis?"

Catherine stare was cold and terrifying but Mary wasn't going to show any weakness to her.

"You look so much like your mother," Catherine observed, her tone heavy.

"Catherine, what are you talking about?" Mary asked, annoyed. "What does my mother have to do with everything?"

"I see you in her, you know," She started, "Charming, highly intelligent, and hard-working. But your mother." She paused and looked at Mary with faint unsettledness. "She was weak."

"My mother is not weak!" Mary protested. "She's a strong woman."

"And yet so cold," Catherine countered. "Contrary to Henry and your father's words, it was your mother that thought of marrying you to Francis."

"What?" She asked, startled. Her mother? How? Why?

"I see her in you so much," Catherine continued, "My dear, you're so much like your mother in so many ways. So much so that maybe one day, if you do marry my son, you might just sell one of my grandchildren to the highest bidder to save a business."

"I—I wouldn't." Mary said. "Francis wouldn't." Her mind was reeling. Her mother? "But you agreed! Even Elizabeth!" She argued, referring to Francis' 19 year old sister that was sent to Spain and marry one of Henry's business partner's sons.

"I love my children, I tried to stop what happened to Elizabeth but Henry was persistent." She explained, as if she could ever justify Henry's decision. "But I don't want that to happen to Francis."

"I love Francis." Mary said and it felt like there was an ocean in her veins, but she was somewhere buried in the dessert. "And I am my mother's daughter but I will never sell my child for a business partnership!"

She tried to study Catherine's face but to no avail.

"Marry my son and I will make your life hell." She threatened.

"I will go to hell and back for him, I love him." Mary exclaimed. "Neither you or anyone can change that."

"So be it then," Catherine waved her hand. "I've grown weary of this conversation. You may go."

**Xxx**

Mary wondered the halls until she found Francis' room, which didn't take much effort. She entered and saw Francis exiting the steam filled bathroom connected to his room. Only a towel around his waist. How long was her conversation with Catherine that Francis got into the shower and finished? Water droplets falling from his hair and hitting the floor.

She took a deep breath. Wait, when did she stop?

"Yes?" Francis asked, a smirk on his face.

"I – I talked with you mother," Mary said, her eyes still on Francis or moreover, his torso.

"About?" He asked, a smirk still on his face when he walked over to Mary.

"She said – She said something about," Mary gulped when Francis' hand snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. "About her not wanting me to marry you."

"Really?" Francis didn't seem surprised. "Well, I knew she didn't like you, but that's a bit much. Even for her."

"That's not all, she said…" She was cut off by Francis' lips on hers.

"Mary, I love you." Francis said. "We will get married. She can't do anything about it."

"But Francis, she said that –"

"I'll talk to her," He interrupted. "But for now, you can just take it easy. I'll handle my mother."

"Okay," She said lightly. "But, Francis. Stop interrupting me."

Francis laughed at her words and nodded. "Yes, dear."

"I need to talk to Jem," She noted suddenly, "Father wants him back in Scotland."

"He's in the city for business," Francis said, "He called your phone while you were talking to my mother."

"My phone?"

"Yes, it was in my pocket for some reason." He replied like it wasn't an unusual thing.

"Oh."

**Xxx**

"It'll be good to run and open by the end of the week," Said the voice of Stéphane Narcisse over the phone to Henry.

Construction of the resort in Santorini was almost finished and Narcisse and Jem were the ones who handled most of the papers.

"That's good," He replied in his office. "I want Francis to be the one to oversee things over in Greece, with the Stuart girl."

"Why is that?" Narcisse actually sounded interested.

"So they can be out of my sights!" Henry laughed.

He was getting weary with the constant drama that came along with Mary Stuart or any Stuart, honestly. He wanted her gone, far away, even if that meant his son being just as far away. Once they got married, the Stuart enterprise would be his and James Stuart could go and die.

**Xxx**

Later that day, when Mary and Francis where walking in the garden, both of them could feel nothing but effervescent bliss.

"Let's go out to lunch," Francis said to Mary, their hands intertwined.

"Where?" She asked, her smile never fleeting. The twinkle in her eyes and smile evident.

"I'm thinking of Gourmand, maybe." He said, "I haven't been there since I left for Santorini."

"I haven't been there, period." She replied. It was a nice thought that she could spend a lot of her first with Francis but it bugged her knowing that Francis probably has been there with someone else. A date probably.

"You'll love it there," He said with a brilliant smile – a smile that only Mary could bring. "Trust me."

"Okay." She smiled.

**Xxx**

Francis and Mary entered the door of a lovely restaurant. Inside, they see flowers and notice the peaceful ambience of the restaurant. The hostess greeted them and took them to be seated.

"This is beautiful," Mary commented. The candles scattered around them were more than charming.

"I told you," He said with a smile before checking his phone. A gesture that Mary didn't like but she just ignored it. It might have been about business. "I need to go to outside, business call." He said as he stood up and motioning for one of the waitress to get Mary's order. "I'll be back soon."

"But –" Mary didn't get to finish her words because Francis was already walking away from her.

Five minutes passed and Francis was still not back. Mary was getting bored and annoyed with sending away the waitress because she wasn't ready to order without Francis. Suddenly a familiar tune fluttered to her ears as she heard one of her favorite songs.

A man with sun glasses and a pleated shirt from two tables over stood and started singing along to the song. Walking over to one of the waitress working, he took hold of her hand and from her position; Mary could see the woman smile brightly.

Mary couldn't help but smile herself. Other patrons were smiling and taking photos of the scene, even she couldn't help but get her phone and take a video of the two. It was such a romantic scene. It was a shame Francis wasn't here to witness this.

Soon after the song was over, everything returned to normal, which was what got Mary suspicious. All of that seemed a little anti-climactic. Looking around the room, she noticed that everyone acted normal. Not one person still talking about the performance.

Maybe, it really was just a performance. Mary thought.

**Oh, there's a rumor in my heart  
>It's saying there's a girl about to make me fall apart<strong>

The voice singing from the speaker seemed familiar and when she looked up, she saw Francis with a bouquet of flowers. He was walking up to her and a smile so magnificent that Mary couldn't help herself but smile too, a blush on her face.

**You're like the sky so vast and blue  
>And I'm like a bird getting lost in you<strong>

Mary looked around and saw everyone watching them but when she looked back at Francis, everything seemed to disappear. It was just the two of them and that was what really mattered.

He gave the bouquet to her and she smelled the wonderful scent of green roses. She felt so overwhelmed with everything.

Francis got on one knee and started to speak the words that Mary never imagined in her life that she would ever hear.

"I know I've done this before but I just want to make it more official." He said with a smile and she could already feel what was going to happen. "Mary Stuart, no matter what happens my love will still be yours and no matter what they ever say it is still you. In a world of uncertainty, I want us to make the future a yesterday. When we're together, there's nothing missing anymore. I love you, Mary Stuart." With each word he said, Mary could feel the tears starting to cloud her vision. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. In it was an elegant silver ring. "So, do me a little favor. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Was all Mary could say.

* * *

><p><strong>Hashtag I tried<strong>

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It takes so much courage and love for a man to marry the woman he love and what a dream it is for a woman to marry the man of her dreams. And for Mary, she was living the dream. A dream that was gradually turning into a nightmare if Catherine continued controlling every aspect of her wedding.

"I want the ceremony to take place at Chateau Challain," She said. She wasn't enthusiastic about Francis marrying Mary but if it was what her son truly wanted, she would put up a façade.

"Absolutely not," Henry protested. Dinner with the Valois' always took the term family dinner to a whole new level. "They're getting married at a church. I'm thinking maybe St. Joseph's"

"Henry, you need to contact one of the priests six months in advance." Catherine countered.

"Then we'll find another church!"

"Or maybe we can compromise," Francis cut in. When imagining planning his wedding, he didn't imagine his parents fighting and taking control over it. "Have the wedding at a church and just the reception in Chateau Challain. What do you think, Mary?"

He turned to look at Mary who by this time started drifting her thoughts elsewhere.

"I was actually hoping that the ceremony could take place in Scotland," She said in a soft voice. "St Andrew's Church, preferably."

"Scotland?" Catherine repeated, as if the idea was a horrendous thought. "My dear, majority of your guest will come from France, not Scotland."

"And who said you could invite anyone without my consent?" Mary asked her voice louder this time.

"Enough," Henry's voice was stern enough for the both of them to stop and turn to him. "I've talked to your father; he agrees that the wedding should be here in France."

"What?" Mary asked, confused. "When did you talk to my father?"

"Earlier today." Henry answered.

Mary got an eerie feeling knowing that Henry and her father talked more than her father and herself.

"If that's the case, then we should really start picking a church." Francis said. His hand giving Mary's a reassuring squeeze.

"Moreover, when do you plan on getting married?" Catherine asked, after giving an eye roll at her husband. "Have you set a date yet?"

"No but –"

"We want it to be a summer wedding," Mary interrupted Francis. She wanted – needed her voice to be heard amidst the Valois house.

"Around June next year, then?" Catherine asked for conformation.

"Yes," She nodded

"That's too far," Henry commented, "Why not have it in December? It'll be a winter wonderland thing." He said with the enthusiasm of a snowman in summer.

"But that's too soon!" Francis protested. "It's almost October."

"Francis, your mother and I got married after three weeks of engagement," Henry said, and Mary turned to glance at Catherine who didn't seem bothered by the sudden recollection of their past.

"Henry, let them do what they want," Catherine said in a motherly tone. This was so unusual that everyone else seemed taken aback by it. "It's their wedding."

"Yes and that's why it will be Mary and I who have the final word." Francis declared.

**Xxx**

"Well, that went well." Francis said to Mary as they enter his room.

"Well?" She mimicked in exasperation. "There's blood in my mouth from every time I've had to bite my tongue trying to keep my cool with them."

Francis gave her a look, "You tried to keep your cool?" He asked, cynical, but with the look Mary gave him, Francis nodded and tried not to smile at her cute glare.

"It's not funny," She said, noticing his expression. She walked towards him and before she could get close, he already had his arms around her waist. "I want our wedding to be about us. Not them. Not the business. Just us."

"It will be," He assured, cheeks dimpled but with the hint of seriousness.

Mary felt that certain rush of contentment and happiness. This was where she was supposed to be, even though she was miles away from home, because in truth, Francis was her home. She belonged to him and he belonged to her.

**Xxx**

"What do you think?" Mary asked as she looked at herself in a full length mirror.

After a week of trying her best not to wrap her hands around Catherine's neck, Mary finally had a chance to relax with her friends, who traveled to France to help her pick a dress. The store was closed just for them.

"Too many embroideries," Kenna commented, without even eyeing the dress for that long. Her eyes and hands too busy with her mobile.

"Plus, it's not even white!" Lola said.

Mary wore a floor length champagne pink chiffon dress with embroideries and jewels on it. She turned in front of the mirror and tried to look at the back of the gown.

"It hurts my eyes," Aylee said simply from a tablet Greer was holding. She was back in Scotland, too tired to flight out to France because of her physical therapy. Thank goodness for modern technology, though. "Pretty though,"

"Pretty but too many embroideries," Greer agreed with Kenna's previous comment.

"Mary, why would you pick a dress that's not pink?" Lola asked.

"I don't know," She admitted, "Trying to be different?" She offered.

"Or trying to disobey Mrs. Valois and her mother," Kenna whispered, still not glancing up from her phone.

"I heard that," Mary said, turning to her friend and giving her a soft glare before stepping off the small platform she was standing on. "Who are you texting?" Kenna just shrugged her shoulders not saying anything. "I'm going to try another one." She said, pushing the issue off, before vanishing into one of the dressing rooms.

"I hate that I'm not there," Aylee said.

"It's perfectly understandable, Aylee," Lola replied, looking at her friend on screen. "Besides, you'll be here on the wedding day, right?"

"Of course," She smiled. It was an empty promise. Everyone knew that.

The soft laugh that Kenna let out made the rest of them turn to her.

"Okay, who are you texting?" Lola asked sternly.

"No one," Kenna replied, "And stop pestering me about it. It's just a friend."

"A friend that can make you blush like you had too much sun?" Greer asked.

"Even I can see your blush, Kenna." Aylee commented, which was really saying something considering she was on a screen.

"What do you think?" Mary asked – making them all turn to her, leaving the mystery person Kenna was texting in the shadows for now – as she stepped out of the dressing room, she tried her best not to smile too much but the dress she wore was everything.

It was an ivory bustier style dress with long lace sleeves and a bateau neckline. It hugged her in all the right places but was still classy and conservative.

Mary felt like a princess in that dress.

"Mary, you look amazing." Greer said in awe. The rest of them were in awe as she stepped on to the platform to admire the dress.

"It's beautiful." Lola said, her smile showed no lies.

"I think we just found Mary's wedding dress." Kenna declared.

Mary was too consumed by her reflection to hear the rest of her friend's conversation.

She looked beautiful and the dress looked fantastic. This was it. This was the dress. This was the dress she would marry the love of her life in. Her body felt like lightning, burning with passion and heated desire for the man she was going to marry.

**Xxx**

"I have good news for you," Narcisse told Henry in his office. "Someone bought the stocks that the board members were selling. I feel that the people trust the company again. Won't be long until the corporation is back to its old health. "

"Of course, my good man." Henry replied, smugness in his voice. "With the Stuart's good reputation people are bound to see that we are a trustable company. Especially now, with my son's wedding to Mary Stuart." He smirked, "Anyways, who's our new investor?"

"Some ridiculously wealthy woman from England," Narcisse said casually, but instantly caught Henry's ear it the mentions of 'wealthy' and 'England'. "Mary Tudor, I believe is her name."

"Tudor?" Henry asked, but of course he knew the name. The Tudors were a rich and well known family. They owned several companies in England and abroad. The fact worried Henry. "How much stock did we sell to the Tudors?"

"Just a small percent," Narcisse now was intrigued with the sudden edge in Henry's voice at the mention of Mary Tudor. "But according to the reports I got, she bought it double the price. Why?"

"Just curios." Lie. "I need to know the shareholders of my company." Lying was easy for a man like Henry Valois.

The Valois once tried to offer a partnership with the Tudors but Mary Tudor refused, saying that the company was going downhill but now, she bought stocks in the Valois Corporation and was now a shareholder.

What was she planning?

**Xxx**

"I found the perfect dress today." Mary mentioned to Francis over the phone.

She was on her way to a restaurant with her friends for lunch. Her friends were staying in one of the hotels the Valois' managed. She didn't want them staying with the Valois – most especially Catherine – she cared too much about her friends to let them be under Catherine's word.

"Oh, did you?" He asked, his voice light. He was out with Bash, what they were doing unknown to Mary but she trusted him.

"It's lovely, I can't wait for you to see it," She replied. He could hear the grin in her voice.

"About the date," She could hear the hesitation in his voice. "We need to talk about that."

"Francis, what is it?" She asked, nervously.

"Father is relentless," He said, "He wants us to get married in December and my mother is actually on his side this time. I don't think we actually have a choice now."

"Oh," Was the only thing Mary could say.

"I think they actually booked a church now," He said, "I think it was the same church I was baptized at and the reception is going to be held at Chateau Challain. Mary, I'm sorry but please. I know everything is moving quickly but we are getting married, so why not just go with my parents plans? We still have a say in the planning. It's just this one thing. Mary, please. Say something."

"Okay," She breathed out in reply.

But, something Francis said caught Mary's attention.

Why didn't she want to get married sooner? She loved Francis. Maybe it was the thought of giving the thing her family has worked all their lives for to someone else on a silver platter.

**Xxx**

"What are we doing, brother?" Bash asked Francis as he watched his brother continue to browse in a jewelry shop. They've been there for the past thirty minutes and people were starting to give them a strange look.

"I'm looking for a present for Mary," Francis explained, eyeing a necklace from one of the cases inside the shop. "I think she's too stressed about the preparations for the wedding and I think I should give her something to say thank you, you know, for tolerating our family."

"But mostly Catherine?" Bash teased.

"Yes, mostly." He admitted, "But still, our family."

"Of course."

Francis continued to look around until he found a silver chain with a teardrop charm on it.

"Do you think she'll like this?" He turned to look at Bash, who was looking down on his phone, typing away. "And who are you texting? Your eyes have been glued to your phone since we got here."

Bash glanced at him with a cheeky grin, "None of your business. It doesn't matter." He said before putting his phone in his coat. "And I don't know if Mary will like that, because, I don't know her taste – but seeing as she is marrying you, I'm questioning her taste."

"Bash, I'm serious," Francis said, "I don't want Mary to feel pressured about this whole thing. I want her to know that I'm still on her side."

"By showering her with expensive jewelry?"

"Yes." He nodded.

**Xxx**

"So, how are you and Francis?" Greer asked Mary while they all sat at a restaurant in Paris for lunch.

"We're fine," She replied with a confident smile.

"Fine how?" Kenna asked, "Have you done it?"

"It?" Lola repeated as Mary blushed, "What are we, in eight grade?"

"Sorry, but look at her," She said, pointing at Mary, "She's blushing like a little girl."

"Um, Kenna. We're fine," Mary said, trying to control the heat in her cheeks.

"You didn't sound fine when you were on the phone with him," Lola commented.

"It's nothing," Mary waved off, "It's silly."

"Mary, tell us." Lola said, giving Mary's hand a squeeze.

"It's just, Francis' parents want us to get married sooner than we originally planned," She explained, "They want us to get married in December."

"That soon?" Kenna asked, eyes wide.

"Why?" Greer asked.

"I don't know and I'm just not sure how I feel about it," Mary said, her voice wavering.

"What's the problem with that?" Lola asked, "You love Francis and he loves you. Why not marry him sooner?"

"Unless you're having second thoughts." Kenna declared.

"No!" She defended. "It's not like that."

"Then what?"

Mary thought for a moment. She could tell her friends what was plaguing her mind, couldn't she?

"Okay, but please, don't tell anyone." She pleaded, and all of her friends nodded. "There's this contract that states that when me and Francis get married, my father's company will be handed over to the Valois'."

"Oh my god," Kenna said.

"Why?" Greer asked. "How could've your father possibly agreed to that?"

"I don't know!" Mary exclaimed, "I want to marry Francis but I don't know if I want to give the Valois' everything our family has worked for."

"Mary, relax," Lola's voice was soothing. "You love and trust Francis, right?" Mary nodded, "Then you can trust him with your company."

"I trust him, it's just –"

"You don't trust his family." Lola finished.

Mary just looked at her and slowly nodded as if the fact was shameful.

"I don't know what to do," She confessed.

"Mary, you're going to marry the man you love," Lola said, "You and Francis will run your families company's and –"

"Be one of the most successful companies in the world." Greer finished with enthusiasm.

Mary was thankful for her friend's words but she wasn't sure if a pep talk could instantly take away her uncertainty, but for now, all she could give them was her best smile.

**Xxx**

"How was your time with your friends?" Francis asked Mary. Francis had waited for Mary to get back from her lunch with her friends.

"It was wonderful," Mary smiled brightly, "The dress we found was beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, I bet." He said.

The smile on her face was

They entered the house and made their way to the living room to greet Catherine but both of them stopped in their tracks when they saw who was sitting next her. Blonde hair and long legs, Olivia D'Amencourt.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the long wait.<strong>

**School has been really stressing me out and there's not internet connection here and I just want to cry. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**R&R**


End file.
